


[redacted]

by chickennoodle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Violence, IwaOi (in that order), M/M, Mafia AU, Mentions of MatsuOi (strictly physical only), Motorcycles, Other illegal mafia stuff mentioned, Romance, Sexual Tension, Swearing (bcs Iwa-chan's potty mouth), Volleyball school clubs as Mafia groups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickennoodle/pseuds/chickennoodle
Summary: Oikawa Tooru, the leader of one of the biggest mafia syndicate in Tokyo, had to deal with the consequences of his action when he purposefully irritated Nekoma's boss, Kuroo Tetsurou.The shipment of illegal drugs was supposed to be a success for Aoba Johsai, if it weren't for Nekoma to snuff around and find their goods. Not only did the rival mafia gang blow up their import, but they also gave a tip off to the new police chief that Aoba Johsai was behind it all. Having to lay low for awhile, Oikawa was getting more and more impatient by the day. He needed to plan a sweet revenge.But little did Oikawa know there was something else waiting to change his life forever.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. Catching Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! it's my first time posting up a work so yeah xD its mafia AU because who doesn't drool over Iwaizumi in black tight shirt riding a motorcycle?
> 
> based on a roleplay on Twitter, i hope you guys enjoy it~
> 
> love,  
> @xxgyuunyuupanxx (Oikawa Tooru) & @oikawaspillar (Iwaizumi Hajime)

© @M_Nagino (Twitter)

* * *

In Tokyo there were 8 large mafia gangs that ran specific territories in the city. All the gangs were constantly fighting for more land and money, to a point where they would flip the city upside down for it. A new police chief was hired after the mayor got fed up with his city turning to havoc by the gangs. The police chief was given immense immunity to many things so that he could snuff out the gangs illicit crimes and bring them to justice. Of course none of the gangs stopped their fighting, they just got more sneakier about the ways they would do things. One of the power, money, hungry gangs was Aoba Johsai. The head of the gang was the infamous Oikawa Tooru, infamous for his meticulous plans, as well as his countless number of connections to powerful businesses.

The operation was supposed to be a for sure success. Aoba Johsai, one of the top mafia syndicates in Japan, was awaiting a shipment of illegal drugs they were going to sell off and use as a way to get a few higher ups under their belt. Not only did the rival mafia gang, Nekoma, blow up their import, but they also gave a tip off to the new police chief that Aoba Johsai was behind it all. Having to lay low for awhile, Oikawa was getting more and more impatient by the day. His right hand man, as well as the person who would often clean up his messes, Iwaizumi Hajime, was the one having to deal with the angry impatient mob boss.

“Hey, Oikawa, calm down. Your restlessness is pissing me off. It’s your fault we’ve had to lay low for a month after you bad mouthed the Nekoma’s mob boss right to his face and caused him to act out on us.”

Iwaizumi's irritation wasn't baseless. Oikawa Tooru had been pacing back and forth around his apartment for at least the last five minutes; nonstop. At first few seconds the spiky haired man still took "I'm thinking" as an answer when he asked what the hell he was doing. It just made sense that Iwaizumi had had enough after seeing Oikawa slam his ringing phone into the wall. Though Iwaizumi's voice made him sit down, you could still hear his raging breath.

"If only our dearest new recruit had had the tiniest bit of working braincells inside that thick skull of his, Kuroo wouldn't even have known our schedule," he spat, jaws clench tight. He was angry. The crease between his eyes thickened as he frowned, glaring daggers at the phone that was still ringing even with a big crack on its screen. He should've taken it into account first that ordering a custom sturdier phone meant he wouldn't be able to vent his anger onto it. He grumbled, "I know I should've chopped open his stupid head. I never took a brainless subordinate and now I broke that record." 

Oikawa had a bad habit of blaming other people when things didn't go as he'd planned. Justifiable, because most of his method never failed—well, kudos to Iwaizumi's supervision. So when an inexperienced young man, messed up their well-constructed way into the rainbow gold pot, Oikawa exploded. He was tricked by one of Nekoma's guys into spilling information about their cargo. The information wasn’t really significant to be honest but Kuroo Tetsurou was too smart to solve things from even the smallest detail. And if only Oikawa didn’t piss off the rivalling leader, maybe they could walk out freely cleaning up after their mess.

Still, it was that young boy’s fault from Oikawa’s glasses.

It was to be expected, though, as Kindaichi Yuutaro had only been in the syndicate for less than a week. He was forced into the dark world of the mafia because his parents were not responsible enough to pay the interest of their loans to Seijoh. Of course as the leader, Oikawa didn't think the man was capable of joining mafia and was about to send him back when the young male got onto his knees, bowing deeply in a dogeza begging to stay. He said that home was hell for him; his mom's business went bankrupt and he was tired of dealing with his abusive alcoholic father. With a desperate plead of "I'll pledge my full allegiance to the group", Iwaizumi seemed to see sincerity in his story and told Oikawa to give him a chance. Which of course the leader did.

“Argh, fuck this all!” Oikawa groaned in frustration when the same ringtone of his phone screamed in the air begging to be picked up. “The money shoulda been so good! And now those stupid old men are all after me. Iwa-chan, just tell them I’m sleeping.”

Yes, his second bad habit was running away from problem—or to be exact, whining to Iwaizumi to take care of the rest.

Iwaizumi pinched the bridge of his nose in frusteration as he walked over to Oikawa. If he had to hear Oikawa nag about the kid one more time, or even more, hear that phone ring again, he truly believe he would loose his mind right there and then.

“Oikawa blaming the kid won’t get you anywhere. This is plenty your fault as his.”

Iwaizumi grumbled picking up the cell phone.

“And because this is your fault as well you need to take this damned phone call before I crush you like you crushed this phone.”

Iwaizumi forced the phone into Oikawas hand before crossing his arms. He glared at Oikawa with one of his _if you don’t do this now I’m going to beat you into a pulp_ look. To any normal person the idea of threatening a mafia boss with physical violence was a quick suicide wish. With Oikawa’s temper especially no one even dared to talk back to him. It might have caused Oikawa to get a big head as he grew up. But because Iwaizumi was always there to put some sense in him, Oikawa was able to maintain some sort of balance. Iwaizumi was the only one on the planet that was even able to reconcile with the mafia boss. Through his tantrums he knew how to work around them and get Oikawa to listen and focus. Although recently it’s been a much more tenacious job, Iwaizumi never gave up. He was pissed off at Oikawa for doing what he did, but he was loyal and would never leave the man in the dust to take the fall. If worse came to worse he even knew he would take the blame for him.

He grabbed Oikawa by the collar forcing him to look in his eyes.

“Take the call. Now.”

He demanded, his grip strong like iron.

To make sure the system run smoothly and keep everything in its place, rules were made. In Aoba Johsai, the organogram was their guideline. The unspoken normative stated that every underling must listen to their superior and that the Big Boss' words were absolute. Everyone that worked for the syndicate had known and showed their respect to this policy. Worked for everyone but one.

Only for Iwaizumi Hajime did the rule bend.

The brunet was taken aback, to be honest, when Iwaizumi grabbed him. The young body guard didn't make noise when he walked, startling Oikawa who was curling on the couch with a pout before sighing dramatically.

"You know what, Iwa-chan," he started calmly as if he wasn't throwing a fit a few seconds ago, "if we were under any other circumstance, I'd get horny for that stare." Oikawa uncurled himself from the fur blanket he was cuddling before and tossed it away. It's actually scary seeing how impactful the Iwaizumi's words towards his boss.

The mafia leader groaned as he stretched his body, then turned to sit properly on the chair. Legs crossed, elbows resting, chin held up in the air. How royal. The only thing that differentiated him from a real king was the one calling for them. It's a drug lord in Oikawa's case and he accepted the phone call.

"Why, good evening, Mizoguchi-san," greeted the brunet in a singsong tone, airy and light, as if they weren't going to talk about an illegal deal. He might be throwing tantrums minutes before but when it's business time, he put on his professional mask faster than you could say sabotage.

The man on the other line of the phone was one of Aoba Johsai's valuable customers, the one contributing to stuff Oikawa's pocket full of dollars. And that same man was complaining about the goods that should have been sitting prettily on his table as they spoke. The one Nekoma was responsible for.

Oikawa rolled his eyes when the man's voice rose higher, quickly putting him on loud-speak, throwing _if I need to listen to this, you have to_ look to his body guard slash advisor slash best friend slash rock and fortress. It hadn't been five minutes of him talking and Oikawa lost his patience hearing the old man angry protests.

"My, I'll have to apologize for the late delivery, kind Sir," he cut him blatantly, resting both of his foot on the table like he owned the room (which he did), and continued, "I'm afraid some technical issues have occurred. We might be able to retrieve the goods back within a month." But it seemed Mr. Mizoguchi didn't buy it. He wanted his money back. Why here's a quiz: in which business do you actually return money? Answer is, not from the fucking mafia.

When Oikawa refused, the old man raged. He yelled calling Oikawa a "stupid liar" and even threatened to sue him and there, Oikawa decided he had had enough.

"if you allow me to speak, Mizoguchi-san," Oikawa stared sharply into his reflection from the wall length mirror on the other side of his room, "those empty threats don't even hurt my hair. But my threat, though," he leaned forward, "will ruin your entire life. I bet the Ministry of Health will be overwhelmed when they hear one of their higher ups has a huge addiction to drugs. And I wonder what your three years old granddaughter will do when she sees you cuffed up into a police car for distributing cocaine? I bet little Kimiko-chan will cry hugging her Stitch plushie." The line went silent, tension high in Mizoguchi's speechlessness. Oikawa could even imagine Mizoguchi's dreadful expression upon finding out that a mafia leader even knew his beloved granddaughter's favorite show. Then Oikawa went back smiling.

"So either you wait for another month or your money is lost. I'm making it simple, Mizoguchi-san." Fake cheer sounded so real in this situation.

Of course after that the man just hang up.

Iwaizumi stood by Oikawa’s side listening to the whole conversation. Oikawa could be a bit of a womanizing baby with the attention span of a fish, but when it came to being respected and working hard Oikawa was practically the CEO of the company. Even Iwaizumi felt a chill going down his spine whenever Oikawa would break from his sing song voice into a much more darker tone. It was moment like those when Iwaizumi truly understood how he was a mafia boss. The moment he hung up on the man Iwaizumi looked down at Oikawa and nodded his head.

“See, that wasn’t so bad,” he said before hearing his own phone buzz. It was Kyoutani Kentarou, also known in the Mad Dog in the mafia world. For Aoba Johsai he was their loyal executioner. When having problems inside of their own gang the bad eggs were usually sent to him. Depending on the severity of their crime to the mafia family the punishments would range. For Kindaichi Yuutarou, he was impressed he was even able to convince Oikawa to keep the boy alive. However he still wasn’t let off that easily.

“I got an update from Mad Dog, Oikawa. Says the kid can’t speak without spitting blood.”

He relayed the info before sending him back a text message saying he got the info.

"Ew, you know I hate gory details, Iwa-chan," the brunet replied with a tired sigh following after. It's a bit ironic, indeed, for someone who had ordered mobs around to get rid of people standing in their way. And to be honest, he had his fair share of bloodshed when needed. Just like one during Aoba Johsai's one huge clash with some shrimp group about diamond, the one he puked a lot about the next day (he always insisted it's blood stains that got his clothes that he hated about).

A loud sigh left the brunet's mouth as he slumped back into the fluffy sofa, resting his head on Iwaizumi's side. This wasn't an easy matter to solve. He couldn't just order another batch of drugs today, no, not under the cops' eagle eyes. It wasn't even going to put him in advantage to command Kyoutani Kentarou to torture the boy, they would get nothing for it. Oikawa wasn't the most merciful boss around but somehow he's too frustrated to even care about Kindaichi and his issue. Not like a good beating from the Mad Dog would turn things back anyway.

The boss then tossed around and curled his arms around his Iwaizumi's waist and nuzzle his stomach. Cuddly Oikawa usually meant two things: he was playful enough to annoy his friend or that he was drained. It's obvious which one it was for today.

"I want pork cutlet curry," he mumbled quietly, uncharacteristically soft, barely audible if not for someone who knew him inside and outside.

Oh, and please add "the boss' personal chef" to Iwaizumi's position in the group.

Iwaizumi sighed before putting his hand on Oikawa’s head, ruffling his hair just a bit, not enough to mess it up though.

“Coming up, boss,” was what he said but his feet didn’t move yet. Oikawa was a pain in the neck, and probably the reason behind his constant migraine but it was moments like these he knew their situation. What they did was illegal and dangerous. He knew Oikawa could be seriously hurt if he wasn’t careful. Iwaizumi was already coming up with a plan to deal with the situation and protect Oikawa.

“You’ll have to let me go first though.”

Oikawa knew that obviously but right now he needed this more than his grumbling stomach.

"Don't wanna."

If being difficult was Oikawa's hobby, then annoying his best friend was his favorite leisure. But today, though, he didn't really plan to do that. If Iwaizumi didn't like the hug, he needed to bear with it this time because the boss wasn't doing it to tease him for once. Oikawa needed his best friend's emotional support the most at times like this.

His voice was tiny when he muttered, "Stay here tonight, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi moved so he was in front of of Oikawa. His arms then wrapped around Oikawa pulling him into a tight hug.

“Okay,” he said simply. Even if it wasn’t an order he would have probably stayed the night. He worried about Oikawa in these moments. The man was still a man.

Pressing him close he leaned down his head. “Oikawa,” he began again in a hushed voice, “it’s going to be okay.”

Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa was really stressed out by all of this. The pouting and whining was an every day thing for him but this was a much more severe upset. He knew one night of comfort wouldn’t change much but would grant him atleast a sense of relaxation.

The boss himself had learned about the importance of his physical health the hard way. One time he fainted in his bathroom and Iwaizumi with horror in his eyes had to witness a bloody bath where the brunet fell head first. Thankfully the injury wasn't major. Yet next day Oikawa woke up grinning with surgical stitches on his forehead, feeling all fine, he was he was almost about to be punched to death by Iwaizumi for worrying him--oh the irony. The memory held a big proof of how (aggressively) caring Iwaizumi was towards Oikawa.

Just like this time and Oikawa appreciated him so much. His head could become too big for it but Oikawa might vocalize his gratitude today.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa called, a bit muffled from how he planted his face in the guard's sculpted torso. He mumbled something inaudible at first, and when Iwaizumi asked what he was saying, he looked up at the man and continued with an innocent face as if he wasn't irritating the other by saying, "Take a bath. You smell like dog's poop."

Or maybe not today.

Iwaizumi smacked his palm right into Oikawas face before pulling himself away.

“You’re one to talk, Shitty-kawa.” He growled heading toward the door. “Do you want food or not, Fuck-face?” Iwaizumi grumbled as he leaned up against the door frame looking at Oikawa. “Or would you like me to bring it to you, _you’re oh-so-great majesty_ ” He spoke the last phrase with enough sarcasm even the biggest idiot could hear it. Iwaizumi was easy to put in a bad mood. The man who could put him in it quicker than anyone was Oikawa himself.

Oikawa whined dramatically when he was shoved away. Rough play (not that kind) had been on their list since they were younger; Iwaizumi flicking Oikawa's forehead, Iwaizumi punching Oikawa's arm, and the list went too long it'd have been a solid proof for domestic violence if it's been filed as one. Although gentle and Iwaizumi didn't quite rhyme, but knowing the man's almost inhuman strength, the jabs were so harmless it might be safe to classify as so.

Sarcasm and Iwaizumi, though, were like brothers born from the same womb. His insults for Oikawa were usually hidden behind sarcastic remarks and Oikawa had been knowing the man too long to not be able to send a boomerang.

"Dinner on bed please," was the brunet's answer as he once again stretched himself on the couch. Weirdly, his body was almost as flexible as cats and he could see Iwaizumi's scowl on his face from his upside down position. Then he got up.

"If you like being stinky so much, I'll take my bath first, okay."

“Yeah, yeah. What ever knock yourself out,” Iwaizumi said as he began to walk out of the room waving his hand at Oikawa. “Dinner will take some time anyway, thanks to your expensive taste.” He grumbled slamming the door behind him as he walked toward the kitchen.

“Pork cutlet curry, what am I, some sorta maid? Jeez, that prick doesn’t know when to stop.” Iwaizumi growled to himself as he put his apron on and began to cook in Oikawas large kitchen. He practically knew the place better then Oikawa. He knew where every ingredient to every utensil could possibly be. Oikawa only went to the kitchen occasionally. The man also usually had chefs, but he would hate their food and fire them or just order them away just to make Iwaizumi cook. This forced Iwaizumi to learn how to cook, and surprising himself he was a natural talent at it. Because of this though Oikawa made him cook for him all the time, and although he was the only one able to talk back to the great Oikawa, he would never disobey an order.

About a bit over half an hour after that, Oikawa stepped out of the bathroom smelling like milk and honey. People who work for Aoba Johsai wouldn't be able to guess how long it took for Oikawa to get ready everyday. The man cared so much about his physical appearance that he didn't mind waking up at least 30 minutes earlier to do his hair. Natural my ass.

But there were times Oikawa decided not to care about being properly dressed. One of those times was when he was alone with Iwaizumi. That's why he thought walking around his private aparment with only towel around his hips was acceptable.

"Mm, smells nice." Oikawa's voice was heard as the brunet walked in tiptoes towards the kitchen. He created tiny puddles of water from his dripping wet hair. Oikawa leaned over from Iwaizumi's shoulder. "Is it ready, Iwa-chan?"

“Not even close. And put some damn pants on, Dumbass-kawa. No one wants that shit to slip and see your flat ass,” Iwaizumi said as he continued to cook.

With a dramatic jawdrop, Oikawa cupped the globes of his bottom.

_He thinks my ass is still flat?!_

He knew he shouldn't have felt so but Oikawa was quite offended when his bodyguard referred to his ass as a flat. He pursed his lips into a childish pout.

Iwaizumi, on the other hand, left the pork to fry before turning around to look at Oikawa.

“And dry your damn hair, you’ll catch a cold if you don’t.” He said walking over to a closet that held some guest towels. He pulled one out and began drying Oikawas hair sweetly, massaging it a bit.

He didn't get the chance to complain about the extra hours he had put into gym time that should have been showing results because the next thing he had towel in front of his face. Then hands moving around to dry his hair.

The brunet stared into those olive green orbs a little too long for their own good. Blush crept into his cheeks and Oikawa could feel the warmth in his face spreading to his ears, contrast to his rather pale skin.

_What am I blushing for?_

Out of sudden shyness, the young boss slapped Iwaizumi's hands and turned away. He grumbled " _I can do it myself, jeez._ _Don't baby me, Iwa-chan_ " for no reason, honestly. Oikawa was dying for attention 24/7.

“No, you can’t and I’m almost done.” Iwaizumi said, ruffling his hair a bit more with the towel. After another minute he pulled it away and ran his fingers through Oikawas much more dry hair. “There. Much better,” Iwaizumi said again before placing the towel onto the dining table. Looking back at Oikawa he noticed the faint tint of red and put his hand on his forehead.

“Oikawa, are you catching fucking cold? Your face is red. I told you to wear longer sleeve clothes during winter. “ _F_ _ashion_ ” is a shitty excuse.” He grumbled before turning his attention back to the food.

“I’ll get you some medicine when I’m done with your food.” Iwaizumi added as he tasted a bit of it before continuing to cook.

Sometimes Oikawa forgot that his best friend could be as stubborn as he was--which usually was where their heated arguments grew from when they bickered. Now Oikawa just needed to command himself to stop acting like a shy schoolgirl on front of her crush. His body betrayed him though. When Iwaizumi caught his flustered face, instead of denying the fact, Oikawa just grew a tad redder.

"No, shut up. Only idiots catch cold and my winter fashion is amazing." He might or might not have just used the wrong idom but he didn't give a damn about it. The brunet acted sulky and turn around, heading towards the bedroom. Iwaizumi watched Oikawa walked away before returning to the food.

“You’re the biggest idiot here that’s why I’m worried.”

"Don't forget my dinner on bed, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi just grumbled while finishing up the last bits of the meal. Grabbing a bowl he also got a cup and utensils and placed them on a tray. He walked over to a cabinet pulling out a few medicines before deciding on which one. Filling up the glass with water he placed everything on a tray.

Iwaizumi was worried Oikawa might have over stressed himself, resulting in a cold. Having a cold meant ten times the work he normally had to do, and Iwaizumi would rather avoid that situation as best he could.

The head of Seijoh group was already dressed in one of his favorite pajamas when Iwaizumi walked in with a tray of food that smelled so good it tickled his smelling nerves.

"Wow, you actually upgraded, Iwa-chan," he commented after inspecting a plate of katsu kare that actually looked proper. For someone as manly as one who could take down three men by himself, this cooking skill was actually surprising. "I still remember clearly the day you served a burnt grilled fish and a porridge that looked more like a barf."

“And you ate every bite of that barf, shit face,” Iwaizumi snapped back placing the tray by Oikawas bed side table.

"Only because you looked like you'd've strangled me if I didn't eat that. How long did you cook it for again? Two hours?" The only day where Oikawa stopped teasing his poor body guard would be dooms day. But even if Oikawa wouldn't admit out loud, the meals Iwaizumi had cooked for him from day one were all actually edible. Unlike Oikawa who seemed capable of burning the entire kitchen in attempt to make fried eggs. It's sad, I know. Even this Big Boss of one of the most powerful mafia syndicate in Japan man thought salad was to be microwaved first.

Iwaizumi chose to ignore that to let the boss know about an update for Kindaichi. “Mad dog finished up with the kid. He’s still breathing and much more obedient now. You’ll meet with him as soon as soon as he can walk.”

The brunet hummed, letting Iwaizumi know that he acknowledged the report about the Kindaichi kid. Yes, he couldn't dodge the issue for too long but he didn't want to do the thinking tonight.

Noticing that he wouldn’t get any other verbal response from the boss about that, Iwaizumi then pointed to the medicine instead. “Don’t forget to take that. Like I said you getting a cold would the the worst thing that could happen.” There was a small silence as he paused before looking at Oikawa.

“Is that all you need me for tonight?” He asked in a calmer manner. Usually at night either Oikawa would send him away or make him stay longer, or course Iwaizumi preferred the former. He already had a killer headache from the whining he had to deal with all day. His leader might be a ruthless individual, but he was much more ruthless to his second in commands grasp on sanity.

"Stay," was Oikawa's answer to the other's question. "Feed me." And before the other could complain, he added eith a cheeky grin, "it's an order, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi felt a vein pop in his head, but with the last phrase spoken he was practically a slave to Oikawa’s words. He pulled up a chair by Oikawas night stand sitting down close.

“Do I have to fucking feed you? You have hands for a reason you know. Or do I have to be your hands too?” Iwaizumi asked with a sour tone looking at Oikawa. He rested his elbows on the bed leaning his head on them to get a bit more comfortable.

The taller male just chuckled. Iwaizumi to him was mostly bark than bite. He had threatened to hit Oikawa as often as he breathed but actually never did serious harm on him.

"I still remember your vow," Oikawa said all of a sudden, "on the day we exchanged sake..." He almost lost count of how many years ago when he was crowned the next leader of the group. Iwaizumi was offered a position as a vice chief, a position just one below the official head of group, with a huge advantage of fast stream of cash, a more solid job behind the desk that still promised bows and fear in every subordinate's eyes. But the man had his own decision. Being Oikawa's personal bodyguard was something he chose.

But Iwaizumi never lost his well-deserved attention from everyone in Aoba Johsai. Known more like Oikawa's direct right hand man, the spiky haired male received as much respects as the staffs have to Oikawa. The two always moved as one.

And Iwaizumi was never the second on command. Because he was always first, with Oikawa.

"You'll be my head, my eyes, and my ears," he continued dreamily, looking far into the huge window installed, serving the best view of the city from one of the tallest skyscrapers in Tokyo, "and you'll be my hands too. Basically all of you is mine to use, Iwa-chan, and I like to take it quite literally."

Wait, didn't it sound a bit too suggestive?

"What I mean is," he cleared his throat in a nervous gesture, "now feed me."

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa for a moment staring at his far off look. He probably remembered the day better than Oikawa did. It was the day he had waited for forever. He knew his whole life, growing up with Oikawa, that he would protect him. Oikawa always had a sort of spark to him, but was a weak like kid. Growing up Iwaizumi lived on the streets. He had an abusive father who would beat him and his mother frequently. When Iwaizumi turned six, he met Oikawa. Oikawa was always a pretty boy to Iwaizumi. He was someone who needed protection, his protection. A year later his mother left him and his father. Iwaizumi blames himself for being unable to protect her, so he swore to get stronger. Oikawa was his tiny treasure, an annoying, ear-bursting womanizing treasure, but a treasure nonetheless. For years he worked hard to get stronger, all for Oikawa. Since the first time they met Iwaizumi already made up his mind that he would give everything he was to Oikawa.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Sit up so you don’t choke on the food, okay?” Iwaizumi said picking up a piece of pork cutlet. “Open your damned mouth.”

"Can you please be nice to me?" he whined childishly but of course he knew it's just how Iwaizumi expressed his care. Before the black the black haired man could put a spoonful of curry rice in Oikawa's mouth, a voice who weren't their own startled them both.

"My, my, isn't it time for you guys to get married already?"

Iwaizumi might or might not have pulled out his pistol faster before a tuff of pink hair popped from behind a wall, revealing a very familiar but uninvited face.

"Makki! What the hell, you scared me!" Oikawa groaned, face red out of embarrassment: more from being caught sleeping in his space-patterns pajamas than about to be hand fed by his bodyguard. Besides, Hanamaki Takahiro was the one who first translated Oikawa's deep admiration for Iwaizumi as love before the brunet could even realize it, till now. "When did you even get here, stop being a creep stalking me, jeez!"

Wait, it's almost impossible seeing his right hand man without his partner...

"You should be thankful for us, you know. Your apartment's security system had a huge hole," another voice joined their conversation with lock picking tool in his hand. "The alarm didn't even go off, did it?"

Of course, Matsukawa Issei was also here. Oikawa rolled his eyes but took a mental note to arrange an upgrade for his home surveillance system. But these guys who just barged into Oikawa's supposed-to-be private bedroom, were not suspicious people.

They were members of Aoba Johsai's high-ranked special service, handpicked directly by the big boss himself. It consisted of four most powerful people in the whole syndicate: the two of them as support; Iwaizumi Hajime as the team's main offense and defense; and the as core of the team, Oikawa Tooru in the lead. The team was supposed to be named as the Guerrillas, in hope to be living up to the name, but they made themselves known as the Gorillas instead. Protecting the boss with their lives whenever they had a field mission and making sure the plan went smooth were two of its main purpose. That's basically it: Oikawa's protection squad.

Those two also might be the closest form of "normal" friendship for Oikawa to have. In the "underground" Tokyo as where they lived, it's almost impossible to trust someone else let alone have a real friend. All this time the brunet only had Iwaizumi so it's a pleasant addition.

And back to the present, though, seeing a cup of warm coffee in the tall guy's other hand, Oikawa's jaws dropped. How long had those two been here? Did they hear everything Oikawa said about Iwaizumi's vow?

Oikawa sulked. "Can you guys please not invade my personal space? Just take my snacks and crash in the living room. I know you just need me for food." The two of Oikawa's so-called friends shared a look and grinned.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. But you might want to look at this, Boss," the pink haired male tossed Oikawa a flashdisk. Business matter. It'd always been business matter whenever Hanamaki called him that.

Matsukawa sipped his coffee. "It's a footage of the bomber. Guess who hacked into the port's surveillance camera and spotted Nekoma's Haiba Lev in action?"

"All hail Matsukawa Issei," Oikawa mumbled in awe.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I only just managed to enchanced their car's plate number. Not a big deal." Oikawa blinked. Well, it _was_ not a big deal. What's the use of a plate when everyday they could change cars—

Matsukawa smirked. "We tailed the dude today."

And it's Hanamaki's turn to smugly added, "And we might or might not have just hacked a tracker into his phone."

Now that's news.

"Makki, Mattsun, that's amazing," the boss chirped, real happiness in his eyes. With this they might have a chance to trace Nekoma's headquarter. "I love you both, you know that?"

Now Kuroo Tetsurou should secure himself and his bank account because Oikawa was going for his insurance money.

Iwaizumi stood up and dusted himself off.

“Good work you two.” He said before crossing his arms. His glare set on the two of them. “But next time call in, got that? Oikawa is still your boss, and this is his private home for Pete’s sake.”

Iwaizumi looked up at Hanamaki and Matsukawa before patting them both on the shoulders. “We can look more into this in the morning. Right, boss?” He said turning to Oikawa. All that was on his mind was the fact that Oikawa might be sick which meant he didn’t want him riled up or doing anything besides resting. He knew Oikawa was already strategizing the moment he caught his eyes.

Definitely, it's good news. A tiny opening was better than nothing at all.

"Mattsun and Makki can leave and rest for the night, take whatever snacks you want," Oikawa started, voice turned authoritative in an instant, "I need to talk to my advisor about this matter, though. So I'd like it if you both can start it now." He eyed both Matsukawa and Hanamaki with a soft expression.

There were questions in everyone's eyes but one grunt from Iwaizumi stopped any from actually voiced out. The inseparable partners didn't even need to be told twice, not after receiving such sharp glare from the well-respected bodyguard. They did a great job but felt like making a mistake under their stares.

"Right away, Boss."

Of course the two scurried out as fast as they could (not before taking a whole stack of Oikawa's favorite chocolate bars though). Their order of the day was to rest anyway, who'd rather question such luxury and risk facing the dragon's wrath that was their boss?

They thought so but Iwaizumi knew better than everyone. The way Oikawa didn't mention /his/ name meant this was no business thing. So when the brunet heard the front door clicked, he smiled again.

"Now, now, Iwa-chan. I'm still hungry."

Iwaizumi nodded sitting down. He looked at Oikawa grabbing some more food on the fork. Sometimes he was glad him and Oikawa had the same thoughts. While he did find the man annoying, they were good at communicating in moments like that in silence.

“You need to rest tonight got that, dumbass?” Iwaizumi said feeding Oikawa. He moved some hair out of his face to put his hand on his forehead. “No more work tonight.”

Oikawa hummed in appreciation as he savored the food. Not only it smelled and looked good, it actually tasted just as nice. If being sick made his hot-tempered best friend this gentle and sweet, Oikawa would fake it everyday.

"You'd make a good wife, you know that?"

“Shut up, asshole, before I kick your teeth in.” Iwaizumi growled, feeding him another fork full of pork cutlet. Oikawa always knew the best way to Iwaizumi switch from content to pissed off in mere seconds. It was honestly a gift, well a curse to Iwaizumi. “You still need to take the fucking medicine before I force it down your throat.”

"A brute! Iwa-chan is a big bully," cried Oikawa. The brunet pursed his lips into a pout, pretending to sulk and all, but it's not long before the appetizing smell melted his immature tantrum. Only in front of this guy, the boss of Aoba Johsai would ever show his true nature to: needy for affection and spoiled. Nobody knew the man who ruled almost one third of Tokyo's underground would sleep under a minute if you caressed his head. Nobody but Iwaizumi.

"I can't sleep these days, Iwa-chan," he started in between chewing, trailing off after a while. For once he looked a bit nervous, just like when he's wondering if he should continue saying the thing in his head, which probably the spiky haired man could read through the gesture like a book.

"Will you... uh, do the thing?" Ah, he's referring to that. One time during their childhood, somehow they were spending the night together. It was thunder and rainstorm, and little Oikawa who was scared of mostly everything, cried for his dear life. It wasn't until Iwaizumi climbed to his bed, grabbing the nearest blanket and wrapped them both in. Iwaizumi put his small hands over Oikawa's ears, confusion stopped Oikawa's crying, and the barely older boy whispered "it's okay, it'll go away". Right until this moment that moment which was more than a decade ago, had a big impact in Oikawa's life. That, was believing that Iwaizumi was his strength and his shelter.

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa for a second before sighing softly. It wasn’t a frusterated a sigh, more like a _don’t worry I’ll take care of you_ sigh. Iwaizumi stood up and took off his shoes. He slowly pulled the blankets up and crawled in next to Oikawa. Pulling him close, Iwaizumi ran his fingers through Oikawas hair.

“You’ve worked hard today. Go to sleep.” Iwaizumi reassured his softly. To anyone this would be an extremely affectionate thing, but to them it was something Iwaizumi would do when Oikawa was having a bad time. Iwaizumi never minded, he actually liked it. It made him feel more secured to have Oikawa close. He could protect him easier when he was this close. He loved it when he was close.

When Iwaizumi held out his hands, Oikawa snuggled close into his embrace. The next thing he knew was the man's strong arm around him and his coarse hand that somehow felt so gentle against his scalp. Iwaizumi surely did magic on him everytime. He always stood close behind Oikawa whenever they rejoiced in successful events, never taking the credits even though he was always Oikawa's shield and gun in a combat.

Little did everyone know Iwaizumi to Oikawa was way more than that.

Oikawa often overworked himself. The hunger for victory pushed him to plan everything in such details to guarantee a win. The boss had such high standars, he only tolerated no less than a well executed job. To catch that, a precise plan was always needed.

It's never as easy as falling off a log. It required a lot of time and thoughts invested into a plan amd Oikawa was known for a perfectionist. It's not so infrequently Iwaizumi found the boss almost fainting.

His touch, though, did magic.

Had the power to both leash Oikawa and calming the storm in him. Just like how he did it by now. He let Oikawa cuddled closer, letting the brunet have his arm around him as he rested his head on Iwaizumi's chest. Fingers combed through the brunet's hair, always worked to lull him to sleep. But..

"We need to kidnap Haiba tomorrow," Oikawa mumbled all of a sudden after a while of comfortable silence, save for the television he let on as a low background noises. That's what Iwaizumi's touch did. It recharged Oikawa and relaxed, enabling him to think as clearly as water. "Also, I need a new phone."

“I’ll handle both of them.” Iwaizumi said simply, pulling Oikawa as close as he could. He made sure the blankets were pulled all the way up over Oikawas shoulders to keep him warm.

“I’ll bring you a few phones to choose from tomorrow.” Iwaizumi mumbled quietly, running one hand down Oikawas back. “For now get some rest. We have all of tomorrow.” He whispered softly in Oikawa’s ear. It was around two in the morning and Iwaizumi knew both him and Oikawa should sleep or they would be practically sleep deprived and unable to think straight tomorrow.


	2. What's in your local book store?

© @Kurooxmore

* * *

Oikawa had always been a morning person. A nice jog at 5 am then put his home workout tools into function for another hour and then officially started the day at seven. No matter how late he slept the night body, his biological alarm always rang the same time. But not today.

It's been a while since Oikawa actually slept in—he hadn't had a good night sleep since God knows when. A small yawn escaped his chapped lips and Oikawa stretched himself lazily. What made him frown soon was when he realized he woke to up to a cold bed.

Where's Iwaizumi?

Oikawa groaned at the sunlight peeking into the gap between the curtains in his room. The brunet untangled himself from the thick blanket in the bed and take a wobbly step out of the bedroom. Only to find his most favorite person in the kicthen. What a time to be alive. He wouldn't stop thanking his guardian angels for letting him born in the same era as Iwaizumi.

"You left me on bed," mumbled the brunet as he draped himself on the other man's back, putting his weight on him on purpose. "I woke up lonely, Iwa-chan. How mean."

Iwaizumi, on the other hand, always woke up the same time every day no exceptions. At six, he woke up, brushing his teeth, ruffling his hair, then put on a new suit. He was always ready to roll by six thirty. He started planning out Oikawas schedule from the moment he would wake up and he could guess today the man would sleep in. He hadn’t seen such Oikawa sleeping so peacefully in a while. After planning out his schedule Iwaizumi did chores around the house, filed anything Oikawa never finished the night before, and began any orders from the other night. Today, it was buying Oikawa a new phone for the 3000000th time this month.

 _T_ _he man runs through fucking phones like toilet paper. Damn_ _,_ _wasteful_ _._

He called up a contact he had and ordered several phones to be delivered by eight. By the time he finished up getting any details from the mafia he needed to know—one important piece of information being that they were able to recover some property by the north bridge—, the clock showed 8:30 am. Which meant Iwaizumi needed to start pulling out everything for Oikawa. He picked out an outfit for him, cleaned his study and began preparing breakfast.

He decided on French toast and sausage. Since there was so much good news to go around once Oikawa woke up he decided to also treat him with something delicious.

“The bastard’s been working hard recently.” He mumbled to himself before hearing a certain someone tip toe down the steps. He couldn’t help but smirk at his pathetic excuse of trying to be stealthy. The moment he spoke Iwaizumi already felt more at ease.

 _F_ _uck him and his honey like voice_.

“I left you to get shit done. You’re the one that should be getting scolded, you slept in,” Iwaizumi said as he flipped the toast.

Oikawa's lips curled into a lazy smile at that.

"I know," he muttered, lips against Iwaizumi's shoulders, "Last time I slept this soundly was ages ago."

It seemed surreal. The sizzling of sausages on the pan, the nice smell of coffee brewing in the machine; it almost felt a normal life. Going to sleep with someone and waking up to a delicious breakfast were something Oikawa actually dreamed of. It's not like the boss had trouble finding one willing person to warm his bed--Oikawa Tooru was the boss to one of the biggest mafia syndicate in Japan. He's physically appealing: tall dan graceful just like how the females wanted, and also had a pretty face, enough for some men to fall for him. The problem was in the man himself. He couldn't trust anyone, not anymore. He didn't want to share a bed with someone who he knew was only after his fame and money, or probably just his body. Oikawa wanted someone who truly cared for who he was. Who dared to take action and stop Oikawa from breaking apart, but also one with a gentle heart and a nice voice to jack off to. And fortunately or unfortunately for Oikawa, there's only one person alive in the whole world that fit all of those criteria.

The brunet latched on the shorter male like a koala to a tree. That, until Iwaizumi got annoyed because Oikawa kept stealing fried sausages with his unwashed hand. Oikawa whined when his hand was slapped away.

"So uncute." He pouted and hopped to sit on the counter near Iwaizumi and his stove. He let out a small yawn. "What shits have you get done while I was having my beauty sleep?"

“I got a lot done no thanks to you.”

Iwaizumi growled slapping Oikawas head with the spatula before looking at the food.

“If you eat any more I’ll kill you.”

He grumbled before pointing over to the table where a small box sat.

“Inside that is six phones for you to choose from. I ordered different colors and types as well. Also I have a few cases you can pick. If I have to buy you a new phone again you’ll be forced to go back to writing letters.” Iwaizumi said, pulling the food out of the pan onto a small plate.

He looked up at Oikawa. “Are you ready to eat now?” Sleepy Oikawa was always adorable he didn’t know why. Maybe it was because his brain wasn’t all there yet, and his hair was a mess. Or maybe the husky voice and dewy eyes. It could also be the way his shirt rod down his shou—Iwaizumi shook his head.

 _J_ _esus Chris_ _t. W_ _hat am I thinking,_ he thought to himself smacking himself mentally.

Oikawa stretched his limbs before jumping off the counter.

"Mm, hmm. I need more of those yummy sausages in my mouth," the brunet answered cheerfully. Although after a second thought he realized it might sound a bit ambiguous but decided to shrug it off anyway. It's Iwaizumi, he knew what he really meant, right? (Did Oikawa even know what he meant himself?)

Almost every room in Oikawa's apartment was connected to each other. Less doors to delete the cramped feeling it gave--even though the apartment was too big for one person already--to suit Oikawa's taste. In their way to the dining room, Oikawa took the box Iwaizumi had mentioned.

"Eh, these don't look expensive," was his comment as he inspected each one of the models. Now that Iwaizumi presented cheaper phones, he regretted breaking his old phone (or not-so-old phone because he just changed it a few weeks ago because he "accidentally" dropped the previous phone into a pond).  
He knew Iwaizumi was just carrying his order; to cater his needs for privacy and security, the boss needed to delete every of his telecommunications data frequently. But Oikawa's carelessness--or maybe he just didn't care, he had the money--made it happen too often. Oikawa knew that. But then today for once he kind of felt like he needed one to keep.

"I'll take whatever from this. You choose, I don't care." That got Iwaizumi to stare at him like he heard that an elephant was flying as they spoke. But then it all made sense when the brunet asked in a pleading tone, "just find me one more, Iwa-chan. A good one. Pick the classiest and the prettiest looking."

The brunet knew Iwaizumi was about to complain and reason that it's a waste of money because of how the protocol so he cut right before the body guard could open his mouth.

"This one will be my private phone! No business. Just your number in it and my hairstylist. I hate that I keep losing my selfies and every single beautiful picture of sunrise I took."

To emphasize, Oikawa nuzzled his face to Iwaizumi's arm.

"Okay, please?"

“Do you really think that’s a good idea though? I’m not against it completely because it would be a good way to keep tabs on you, but you can barely take care of one phone, ”Iwaizumi said as he placed down a plate infront of Oikawa.

“Two phones and I’m worried you’ll destroy them both tomorrow.” Out of the six phones he choose a blue flip phone and a plain black android as the two for him. He placed the two phones down infront of Oikawa.

“If you break your personal phone I’ll kill you.” He said growling down at him. “Choose which one you want as business and one as your private line and I’ll give you my number.” Iwaizumi didn’t quite understand why all the sudden Oikawa wanted a personal phone. He never cared about that stuff. He would always claim it didn’t matter because it was fun to test out all the different cameras on his face, and that no contacts meant anything to him. This was definitely a surprise to him.

He sat down beside Oikawa looking at him. Today and yesturday he’d been weird. He’s been nicer and oddly lonely. On top of that the way he kept wanting personal items and sleeping in, it’s been weird.

“Oikawa.”

Iwaizumi began to speak before looking up at him.

“Do you have a fucking girlfriend right now?” He barked obviously pissed.

Oikawa turned around lightning quick at the other's question. Him? Getting a girlfriend?

"What, no!" He's quick to refute, a bit too quick even. The brunet just couldn't understand how the other managed to end with that conclusion.

"Iwa-chan, I told you I never take them seriously."

It's true. The first time Oikawa actually accepted a random woman's advances towards him ended up bad. She was too needy, asking for attention, and even dared to spit out the "pick me or your job" question because, woman, who the hell would give up this position for someone he didn't even love at the first place? Oikawa lost his patience that one time and actually got a slap across the face. The bright side was she helped Oikawa to learn to respect a girl's heart about romance and all. Since then, also, he swore he would never mess with any girl just because he's bored. Although he still believed flirting was an art and that didn't count.

"Listen," he added, facing the grumpy man to make sure he listened, and continued, "I don't have a girlfriend and I don't plan to find one. I learned enough that they could be a pain in the ass needing attention twenty four-seven." Little did he realize there was a certain someone who always touch starved 24/7/365 of Iwaizumi's attention.

Oikawa knew he wouldn't be able to lie in front of Iwaizumi anymore—not after that one incident where he almost broke his knees during an invasion to a smaller gang to widen Seijoh's territory because the stubborn brunet insisted he's fine. He might have fooled everyone with his smiles and headstrong nature but not Iwaizumi. Thanks to his body guard's sharp instinct to see right through him that he grabbed the man into their car and asked their personal driver to the hospital because just a little later would have been fatal. Still, though, this time it wasn't an emergency. He could just lie that he got one and then ended the conversation. But why did it feel like he needed to clear Iwaizumi's misinterpretation of his current relationship status? Like he needed Iwaizumi to know that he's not seeing anyone else?

"Iwa-chan, are you jealous?"

“I’m not jealous,” he said bluntly, glaring at Oikawa before sighing. Sometimes he felt he acted to harsh. He knew Oikawa never took things personally but sometimes he worried his anger issues and quick temper would drive him away.

 _G_ _od_ _,_ _I sound like my father sometimes.._ , he thought to himself, pissed off even more at the thought of that.

“I’m not jealous, this just isn’t a good time to romantically be perusing a woman. You need to focus.”

Iwaizumi said pointing to the phones.

“You’ve just been acting different the last two days, And all the sudden the need for a personal phone?” Iwaizumi simply looked away, all the sudden he began to feel self conscious and he didn’t understand why. His heart squeezed at the idea of Oikawa getting a girlfriend. He blamed it on that Oikawa with a girlfriend would be more annoying then Oikawa without, but something about that statement wasn’t right in his mind. The one time Oikawa did have a girlfriend Iwaizumi always felt this weird sense of abandonment and loneliness. He hated it and when the day came and Oikawa came back home telling Iwaizumi everything, there was this sudden sense of relief. Like a large heavy cinder block was lifted off him.

“Now hurry up and fucking choose a phone.” He said trying to move the conversation away from that topic.

Iwaizumi was widely-known in the street for his combat skill and ever since Oikawa was crowned the leader of their group, only the insane would try and attack the boss in a broad daylight. Because wherever he was, Iwaizumi would be two steps behind him if not right by his side. Not only that, he was quick-witted. Sharp to his surroundings, alert for incoming danger.

The brunet of course acknowledged that. But sometimes he just forgot how easily Iwaizumi could read right through his emotions.

He was right about Oikawa being a bit too cranky these last few days. It's all the work piling up and many things happened at the same time. First was a security failure, a minor one indeed where one random kid managed to hack into one of the branch bank account. Seijoh solved it almost right away, capturing his baby sister for a huge ransom to teach the smart guy that in fact he wasn't so smart in front of the mafia. Second was the exploded goods Seijoh was supposed to distribute a few days ago. Fuck Kuroo Tetsurou.

And, third, Matsukawa had been a piece of shit.

Yesterday the brunet invited him over to his apartment. As a friend. Nothing business related because Oikawa just wanted to a little alcohol to wash his problems away for a little while. Why not Iwaizumi? Because that grumpy dude knew just how bad Oikawa held his alcohol and would have called it a day before Oikawa could get properly drunk—if there's a proper way to do it. And main reason was he might or might not crave for a company. He would have had a nice time fooling around with no feelings attached if Hanamaki Takahiro didn't decide he'd snatch Oikawa's make out partner. Matsukawa turned him down, saying that he had Hanamaki crashing at his place for a Fortnite game night. Goddamn Matsukawa and his stupid, huge crush on his partner. He abandoned Oikawa, of course, but not before calling Oikawa's favorite person.

Everything got better, though, once Iwaizumi walked in; him and his heavenly body, with that stupid spiky hair that confirmed that he's a straight descendant of a Greek god and a hedgehog. Who needs alcohol when you have Iwaizumi Hajime holding you to sleep?

But all that just proved that Oikawa had a bigger issue than bringing home a new girl; that was denying his feelings for his best friend.

When Iwaizumi told him to choose the phone, Oikawa picked the navy flip phone for business, "So I can slam it shut and hang up like a boss" was his reason. The brunet got a (gentle) headchop after Iwaizumi was fed up of his begging for the newest version of iPhone for his personal use, which Iwaizumi completely ignored and shoved the black android to shut him up.

"So," Oikawa started again after a few minutes of silence, "has Mad Dog-chan reported anything else about Kindaichi?" He chewed his meal and hummed in appreciation of the flavor, then looked at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa before sighing pulling out him phone.

“A few things happened this morning. Nothing really important about the kid. He can’t walk, once we can he’s gonna meet with you,” Iwaizumi said scrolling through his list on his phone, “some good news for the morning is some of our members were able to claim some of the land on the north bridge, which helps with trading. We lost it awhile back but it’s very fortunate we were able to chase Kurosuno out.”

Iwaizumi continued to scroll through, now checking the itinerary he wrote up for Oikawa. “In an hour you’re going to meet with Haiba. We have him locked up under one of your bars.” Iwaizumi added, eyes never leaving the screen. “After that is just paper work till… six, when there’s a planned dinner for all the higher ups.” Ending his monologue, Iwaizumi put his phone down before taking the black android Oikawa chose into his hand. He typed into it for a second before throwing it back at Oikawa.

“And that’s my number in case you ever need me. Remember, emergency only. Real EMERGENCY. If you call me because your fucking hair needs a certain product you ran out of I will personally throw you off this apartment.” Iwaizumi grumbled starting to finally eat his own breakfast.

"But that _is_ an emergency," Oikawa huffed, lips jutting into a pout, as he took the black android. It didn't take long for his smile to reappear once his mischievous idea popped. Fingers tapped on the screen frantically for a little while before he set it down and went back to breakfast with a cheeky grin. When the other male questioned his weird behavior, the brunet just shrugged and carried on. Iwaizumi didn't have to know Oikawa changed his contact name to "my ugly brute".

It was nearly eight when Iwaizumi literally threw Oikawa's roller hair brush at him. The brunet took almost twenty minutes alone in front of the mirror and his bodyguard had to yell three times at him before he actually moved his ass from the dressing room.

"Jeez, Iwa-chan, you hit my face," complained the taller male as he rubbed his reddening nose. "besides it's okay to be a little late. We'll look cooler in front of our hostage." He knew Iwaizumi was pissed off when he didn't even try to point out the flaw in that logic. So without further ado Oikawa obediently hurried to the car.

Even in Tokyo's rush hour, they managed to arrive ten past eight, thanks to the navigation expert that was Iwaizumi Hajime. Clearly an all around person. A perfect boyfriend material.

 _What, I'm just stating facts_ , the gay-for-Iwa-chan side of him argued with the part of himself who was trapped in denial.

The building wasn't shady at all. It looked just like your normal book store in the front. Innocent geeks who came for a discounted books had no idea what's inside its basement.

"My, my, how rude am I to make our guest wait," Oikawa's voice loomed in the air as he and Iwaizumi entered the secret room that had the Gorilla Duo guarded.

"He hadn't talked since he woke up two hours ago," Matsukawa explained, inhaling on his cigarette from where he's leaning against the wall. But he kept trashtalking you so Hiro stuffed his mouth."

Hanamaki spat to the side. "This runt is all bark."

Iwaizumi raised an eye brow at that earlier comment.

 _T_ _alked shit huh?_ He thought to himself as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

“We won’t keep the little shit waiting anymore.” Iwaizumi said after puffing put some smoke. He opened the door slowly for Oikawa, revealing a man on his knees. His clothes were tattered and his face black and blue. Blood dripped from his nose, and it looked like he had a fresh missing tooth. The moment they stepped in, the man tried to spit at Oikawa with all the strength he could muster out.

Thankfully from years of experience to be on alert anywhere outside home, the brunet's arm reflex was just in time to safe his face from "accident". His expression darkened at that.

"This Rolex is a very special token for me," Oikawa started rather calmly, as he took the spit-coated watch off his wrist. He grabbed a handkerchief, wiped the glass, then placed it gently on a desk behind him, as if the smallest scratch would destroy it.

"I bought it with the very first money I earned. And your life..," Oikawa turned to shoot a glare at the hostage, "...isn't even worth half of it."

The room was dark, the only lighting being the typical dim hanging light. But it was enough to see the damage that had been done on him by his men. Haiba Lev was forced to kneel; his wrists were cuffed to a pole and the awkward position limited his movement to only his head.

"I'm trying to make this easy for you, Haiba-kun," Oikawa sat with his legs crossed on the table, nonchalantly looking at his well-manicured nails, "I won't even ask how you fooled our security guard into allowing an extra package from a shady half Russian delivery guy to load on our cargo. Or is he one of you? Who's dumb enough to take order from the filthy, shit-eating Kuroo fucking Tetsurou?

The silver-haired growled dangerously, "don't you dare say a word about Kuroo-san."

Oikawa laughed, dry and degrading. "You know loyalty won't get you anywhere at this time." The head of Seijoh leaned forward and hissed, "Nekoma isn't capable after all. You've been missing for more than twelve hours and nobody has found you yet. Miserable." Oikawa snorted, then raised half an eyebrow, smirking at the young man's boiling anger. "Or maybe, your dearest boss has abandoned you already." Metals clinged against one another as Lev tried to break free.

"Nekoma will find me! Kuroo-san will find me and destroy you, Oikawa-san. Fuck you!"

Oikawa rolled his eyes, amused. _This kid adressed both polite honorific and a curse at me._

The brunet then leaned back on his hands, arms supporting his weight, as he lifted his foot to tap on the young male's bloody cheek.

"Spit it out already, Haiba-kun. I'm a busy guy, I don't have much time." He asked again, "where's the current headquarter?"

To his surprise, the silver haired male just smirked. "You'll have to kill me for that."

The guts of a youngster... The boss was getting impatient. He needed the information quickly to make up a plan as soon as possible. There's only one way left if verbal interrogation didn't work, right?

"Iwa-chan."

He knew what to do.

Iwaizumi walked over to Lev before looking him up and down.

“You heard the boss,” he muttered simply before taking his cigarette out of his mouth and pressing the lit end against Lev’s forehead, causing his to flinch and scream out in pain. “Tell us what you know or I’ll start doing much much worse to you.”

Iwaizumi always had a strange love for this part of the job. Maybe it was because he had grown up on the streets and would constantly get into fights. He loved the power, the control over the person infront of him. He’s had 2 times where he would accidentally go to far and kill the person before they spoke, but after those 2 times it never happened again. He made sure to go slow and sweet.

The man tossed around trying to avoid the cigarette but it didn't even need more than three seconds to leave a mark. That, and an excruciating feeling of constant burn.

Oikawa chuckled darkly. He wasn't born a sadist who enjoyed a bath of his enemies' blood, but it seemed workplace shaped him into what he was now.

"Does it hurt, Haiba-kun? Are you okay?" Oikawa's mock concern was honey sweet, a big irony to this situation. "I'll tell Iwa-chan not to bully you if you kindly draw a map to your current headquarter."

What he got to his kind offer was another lump of spit. For God's sake...

"I already took a bath, you fucking ungrateful little shit."

The brunet kicked and planted his sole right on the blond's face, pressing on the fresh wound where he knew hurt the most. Iwaizumi’s gentle hand on his shoulder was what stopped him.

“You don’t have to dirty yourself with this trash. Allow me,” he said allowing Oikawa to move out of the way first before he swung his fist straight into his gut. The man immeditaly began to cough up blood all over the place.

“Say that shit again and I won’t be fucking gentle twice.” He said before looking at Oikawa. Using his finger he wiped off where the spit had touched him. When people disrespected Oikawa, or tried to hurt him, every single time Iwaizumi felt something snap in him. An uncontrollable urge to destroy the person in front of him. However he knew to be classy about it, after all Lev had useful info. If there was nothing to gain from keeping him alive Iwaizumi would have already beat him to a pulp in the ground.

I told you before, Oikawa wasn't a natural sadist. It's his circumstance that forced him to be familiar with agony screams. Familarity soon morphed into acceptance and it didn't take long before it turned into interest. Moreover, he got the VIP seat to watch his bodyguard's muscles to work everytime. Don't even mention his protectiveness over the boss.

_Good Lord, I really wanna kiss him like this._

If the boss didn't remember they were in front of the member of the rivalling group, he'd swoon over Iwaizumi being so gentle and nice to him. Oikawa was not weak; he worked out to stay fit and would probably be able to defend himself if things came down to it. But why bother when a hot guy would gladly punch his enemies for him?

To their surprise, the young male still kept his mouth shut despite his heavy breathing and bloody face. He just took Iwaizumi's beating, probably thinking Kuroo Tetsurou would praise him for that. Just before Oikawa could say anything else, his blue phone dinged. His eyes blinked wide before a triumphant smirk found its place at the picture he just received from his intel.

Nice job, Kunimi-kun.

"Ah, Iwa-chan." The boss motioned the spiky haired boy to come over and showed him the picture. It's a picture taken in an awkward angle, just indicating one of Oikawa's man is shadowing. There's a young lady looking so pretty in her long skirt, silver long hair gently blown by the wind, looking just as graceful as any stereotypical Japanese women. But she's a half. Just like Lev.

They knew the stubborn kid would crumble at the sight of their family. Oikawa exchanged knowing looks with Iwaizumi.

Again, Iwaizumi knew what to do.

His boduguard grabbed Lev by the collar pulling him so he would look him in the eyes.

“The longer you don’t tell us what we need you to tell us, the worst your gonna make this shit for others. I can glad beat you blue and black all day, but that shit isn’t gonna change your fucking mind is it.”

A scary grin appeared on his face.

“What if I beat your sister black and blue, though, huh?” he said throwing Lev back to the floor glaring down at him, the grin not leaving his face. Iwaizumi was a scary guy when he needed to be. He had a rep in the mafia world. A pretty big one too. Some would even dare call him a demon. The people that make him made barely get out to tell the story. It wasn’t that Iwaizumi cared about his reputation, he would glad abandon it if Oikawa ordered for him too, but it did come in handy for torture.

The man's green eyes flashed when Iwaizumi mentioned her. It's as if he couldn't believe Seijoh managed to find out about his sibling that fast. He had her hidden in a quieter part of the city, hoping his thin connection with her would keep her safe.

But nothing went under Seijoh's nose unnoticed.

"Don't you fucking lay your dirty hands on my sister," he growled, but they could hear it's more fear than anger now in his tremble. Oikawa rolled his eyes.

"Well, then fucking spit it out. I'm not the most patient person here. Nor is Iwa-chan."

Lev bit his lip, hard enough to nip it to bleed, for once truly considering the offer. And Oikawa noticed that. Good, just a little push.

One more ding indicated a new message. Oh, how he loved his hardworking juniors, he'd treat them to a barbeque later.

"Oh, she has something to say to you, Haiba-kun," Oikawa said softly, before a loud high pitched scream of a woman played from the recording he just received. Lev's reaction was instantaneous amd exactly how Oikawa wanted it.

"Nee-chan! No! Fuck, stop it, please, leave her alone... please, I beg you. Don't hurt her, please, Oikawa-san..." Lev cried, the metal cuff probably cut against his skin from struggling so much, but of course nothing hurt more than hearing your loved ones screaming.

"It's in the south," the young man started, whimpering in between his gritted teeth, "in the red warehouse near the the river. I guarantee you it's there so please... let my sister go."

Iwaizumi typed all the stuff into the notes of his phone, even though he memorized every thing Lev told them. After shoving the phone back in his pocket and pulling out another cigarette lighting it, he walked over to Lev. He punched him hard in the face, so hard you could hear a crack echo through the room. After watching his body fall to the floor he puffed out some smoke and turned to Oikawa.

“I’ll call for the car to come around.”

He said beginning to walk out of the room. He always made sure to tie up any loose ends for Oikawa and prevent as many little things that could spiral out into bigger things. Oikawa wasn’t dumb, on the contrary, he was probably one of the smartest charming men Iwaizumi knew, but he had a knack for being clumsy.

Iwaizumi stepped out of the room looking at the two men who stood by the door.

“Keep the fucker here till business is done then drop him in the river for nekoma to find. we don’t need them sniffing up our trail yet.” He said before turning to Oikawa. “Ready to go?”

There was an internal joke shared between the four members of the most elite combat team in Aoba Johsai; that Oikawa being the big toddler everyone took turns to babysit. Hanamaki came up with the nickname Princess Gorilla for his whiny and spoiled attitude, to which Oikawa sulked at that name at first.

But now as more time passed, Oikawa lived up to the name.

How could he not, when Iwaizumi spoiled him rotten and treated him like a princess?

The brunet smiled proudly at him barking orders at the Gorilla Duo. Damn, authority looked dangerously sexy on Iwaizumi. Oikawa didn't even need to remind him about the clean up, the bodyguard always took care of the rest. The boss always got the easiest part in every mission and that's why Oikawa trusted him with his life.

"Of course, Iwa-chan. Let's go."


	3. Watch Your Back

© @OILT

* * *

Iwaizumi flipped his phone on and pressed it to his ear barking an order at what people could assume was the driver. After a moment he hung up the phone.

“Damn useless shit,” he growled puffing out a bit of smoke before turning to Oikawa as they stepped out of the little book store. “He’s caught in fucking traffic, I told him not to go far.” Then Iwaizumi looked Oikawa up and down.

The brunet just blinked his eyes. “What?”

His outfit once again was to light for the weather they were in. Iwaizumi clicked his tongue.

“How many fucking times have I told you to actually wear for weather, Shitty-kawa. Jeez, if you get sick my job gets ten times harder,” Iwaizumi barked before taking his own coat off, wrapping it around Oikawa. He then turned his head to watch the street for the driver.

The other man just didn't know Oikawa was just fine without thick coats. His glare made it so easy for Oikawa to get his body all warm to the core in no time. Now that he had Iwaizumi's scent enveloping his whole being, Oikawa felt like he could go jump into the ice cold river and still be comfortable.

 _Fuck_ , Oikawa internally cursed at the interested twitch in his pants. He forced himself to imagine Kuroo Tetsurou's face to kill his sudden sexual desire. Fortunately it worked.

"Can I have a day where you don't call me with that name?" The brunet decided to complain about that to distract himself from thinking to the wrong direction again. It took about ten minutes before their car eventually arrived. Poor driver getting yelled at by Iwaizumi. He wouldn't even blame him lowering his gaze in fear in front of the hot-tempered man. Everyone would do the same. Maybe even Oikawa.

With the only difference was him getting turned on.

_Kuroo's face is shit, Kuroo's face is shit._

Oikawa pulled the coat tighter around his frame even when they're already inside the car and leaned back with his legs crossed. "Is it far from here, Iwa-chan?"

“It’s a 30 minute drive,” Iwaizumi said with a huff as he threw the cigarette butt out the window. “Can you keep your self entertained until then?” His eyes flickered to look over at him before his eyebrows furrowed together as he noticed the blood stain from where Lev spat at him.

“I should have killed him,” Iwaizumi said in a low mumble, his eyes fixated on the stain.

Iwaizumi was protective of Oikawa. Sometimes maybe too protective. In the sense he would kick your balls in if you looked at Oikawa funny. It was ironic since he would personally poke fun and say shitty things to Oikawa, but the moment someone else tried the same shit Iwaizumi would bash their teeth in. He couldn’t help it, it had been this way for him for years.

Oikawa himself couldn't help but chuckle fondly at that. He knew it's a bit unnecessary for the other to get so worked up over a stain whose blood didn't even belong to him but Oikawa loved attention, especially from Iwaizumi.

"There, there, tiger. You did a great job already." he hummed softly, leaning closer to rest his head on the shorter male's shoulder, and made himself comfortable cuddling Iwaizumi's side. Even their driver didn't even bat an eye at the boss' overly affectionate gestures towards his boduguard. He probably knew and had seen it too much to be shocked.

"Haaah." Oikawa let out a soft sigh. "I wonder what we should do first after we get there."

It's not like the "so much to do, don't know where to start" thing. It's clearly blank. He hadn't planned anything at all.

But instead of thinking, the boss just pulled out his black phone and opened the camera. After a little while moving the phone in the air to test the lighting, he sneakily took a selfie of him and Iwaizumi. It's blurry. Oikawa pouted.

"Iwa-chan, look here," he said, attempting another shot, as he sneaked a hand around Iwaizumi's arm, hugging him close. Iwazumi turned his head before grimacing. He quickly put his hand up to block his face.

“How many times have I told you not to take pictures of me god dammit!” He groaned looking away.

He hated how he looked in photos, not to mention the amount of times Oikawa took photos would make anyone quickly sick of them.

He grumbled like everything annoyed the shit out of him but his body gestures stayed still, staying close to Oikawa. He never denied the close affection, it was just something they both kinda did. From sleeping in the same bed to cuddling on the couch, he always just knew Oikawa was very touchy and assumed it was because they grew up together. He always yearned deep down it could be something more, but he doubted that. This was Oikawa we were talking about.

Iwaizumi added, “Just play a god damn video game on your phone and be quiet for the rest of the ride.”

But Oikawa insisted.

"C'mon, Iwa-chan, c'mon," whined the brunet like a child begging for a candy. While making this peace pose with his hand that Iwaizumi hated so much, he kept moving his phone in the air. His gestures were probably disturbing the driver too, hand blocking the rearview mirror and all, but of course he didn't have the balls to yell at Oikawa to _calm the fuck down, he's blocking the rearview mirror_. Iwaizumi did.

"Jeez, fine! No need to yell in my ears, Iwa-chan."

Usually the brunet would have sulked, moving his ass as far as possible from Iwaizumi, glaring at the window angrily like how a seven years old would file a protest. But either it's dooms day tomorrow or Oikawa actually matured, it's different today. The brunet looked neutral, if not a bit too focused. He looked at the GPS map that Iwaizumi had told the driver to follow and then all of a sudden...

"Can you turn to the right at that crossroad?" Oikawa asked the driver.

"Yes, but, sir, the maps tells us to turn lef--"

"Please turn right."

"Sir, yes, sir."

Question marks were written in Iwaizumi's face and before he could even ask, Oikawa explained his deduction. "I think the black Nissan is tailing us."

Just as if on command, the black car took a turn to the right at the intersection and followed just a car behind their car. Iwaizumi reminded him that it could be wrong, reasoning that the car was probably going right from the very first time.

"Then take three more right turns until we reach the main road again," Oikawa smiled, "if the Nissan follows us going in circle, then I'm right. And Iwa-chan should buy me lunch."

“I hate making bets with you.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes before looking back at the black Nissan through the drivers rear view mirror.

 _I_ _f it’s_ _N_ _ekoma this could get hairy._

Iwaizumi pulled out his gun from his jacket, checking to make sure it was full loaded. Iwaizumi wasn’t one to brag but he was always fully prepared for any situation. He had hoped the car behind them wasn’t tailing them, but the moment they got on the main road and the black Nissan was right on their tail, Iwaizumi knew Oikawa was right.

“Fine, I’ll fucking buy you lunch.” He said before looking at the driver. In a situation like this Iwaizumi wish he was the one driving. He could easily get rid of car but he knew the couldn’t just switch mid-drive.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi started, then all of a sudden grabbing his head before pressing him down in his lap, “stay down.” Iwaizumi turned his head around, trying to take a closer look at who was in the car.

Ah... so that's why the brunet suddenly tried to do some selfies. He actually had seen that Nissan just as Iwaizumi scolded their driver about getting caught in traffic and the whole selfie was an act to try and fool the person tailing them into thinking he was invisible to the Seijohs. He'd been all smug grin when the Nissan proved him right and Iwaizumi gave in. But when his body guard suddenly told him to take cover, Oikawa didn't expect he'd end up face first into his thighs.

_Good Lord, what's with this temptation?_

"Um... I-Iwa-chan," Oikawa awkwardly shifted under the man's arm locking him in his position. He didn't even need to see their driver's expression at the, uh, suggestive gesture, to understand that this was, indeed, a suggestive gesture and the oblivious hedgehog just didn't realize. Desperate times call for desperate measures, Oikawa needed to safe himself from getting too aroused. So he wriggled, whining "Iwa-chan, let me go, my neck hurts" but Iwaizumi insisted and only allowed the brunet to turned around and lay on his lap instead. Well, it's better than having an awkward boner.

Oikawa pulled out his black phone and busying himself with it while he listened to Iwaizumi examining things. His logic about the man shadowing him was probably not from this area, made sense. One wouldn't be so stupid to be obvious enough and follow their target knowing they're going in circle. That meant the stalker might not be familiar with the area they were in. He heard Iwaizumi that assumption eliminated a few rivalling group like Karasuno who took control of the neighboring area.

To that, the boss just giggled.

"Iwa-chan, I don't see a flaw in your theory, I totally agree?" He said from Iwaizumi's lap, "but I'm sure they're just stupid." Iwaizumi's brows furrowed and Oikawa just grinned. "I have an idea who's in that Nissan, Iwa-chan."

==========

"Kageyama, I told you I've seen this this building before! We're going in circles!" Kageyama huffed angrily.

"Of course we've seen that building. It's the way to McDonalds, we've walked this road a lot of times., Hinata idiot."

"No! The McDonalds is the other way! You're just dumb with maps. We're never gonna catch up to the Great King if you drive like a poop. Let me drive!" The two youngest members of Karasuno bickered and bickered like they hadn't been given an important task from their leader to find out what Aoba Johsai was planning.

==========

When Iwaizumi looked back at the car, he almost immediately spotted a tuff of orange hair.

“You’re kidding me right,” he growled low under his breath before sighing, “jeez. Fucking amateurs.”

Iwiazumi slowly clicked a button causing the window next to him slide down. Leaning his head out, he flipped off the car, before aiming his gun at their front tires. Multiple shots fired and finally one broke through, the rubber on the tire exploded causing the tire to skirt off the road.

“Jesus, I would have just shot them but we don’t need fucking Karasuno up our ass too.”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi sometimes had different approach to solve a problem. There were times where Iwaizumi was the cool head, giving Oikawa input to a good negotiations rather just go straight into head-on assault. A clever scheme was the boss' forte so most of the times Iwaizumi had been the one to deal with spontaneous acts that got in their way.

Watching Iwaizumi take an aim, Oikawa's hazel eyes widened. It's true that the street wasn't as crowded as in the city area where Oikawa lived. But during this bright sunny day at 10 am, who would miss the sound of a gunshot and then the screeching noise the car made when it was forced into a stop as the metal scratched against the asphalt.

The brunet sat up only just in time to see the broken tire flying into a pole. Imagine the traffic they'd make.

"Jeez, Iwa-chan, was that even necessary? Didn't you say something to me about having to lay low?"

“I meant stay low in case any bullets would be fired. I don’t want you getting hurt,” was what Iwaizumi answered before looking out the window to the reaffirm the wreckage of the car. It had skirted off the road into the ditch, causing the car to be immobile. “Step on it, driver.” Iwaizumi put his gun away.

"No! I mean the day before. You told me we can't attract more attention on us because Nekoma sold us to the police." Oikawa's voice was getting high pitched as he complained, getting irritated because: first, his plan was interrupted and second was because he thought this could've been handled better.

The spiky haired man narrowed his eyes at the brunet, but he tried to stay calm as he explained, “this was so they wouldn’t follow us.” He sat back, relaxing back into the car cushion as the driver speeded up away from the other cars wreckage. “Last thing we needs is the crows poking in our business.”

But Oikawa didn’t seem so impressed.

"I'm one hundred percent sure those civilians on the sidewalk didn't see you firing up bullets and call up the police on us," he spat, tone full of sarcasm, as he turned his head away, glaring at his own reflection on the window as if it personally offended him. They were also days like this where Iwaizumi and Oikawa butted heads; mostly because Oikawa was sulking and Iwaizumi got fed up of him throwing tantrum. Growing up spoiled, Oikawa had this one trait that was both his strength and his weakness. The "I get what I want" attitude had brought his ambitious self into the highest step in the stairs. But that same ambition sometimes broke him. Oikawa often lost his cool when things didn't go as he had arranged and a hot head would never bring clever ideas into his head.

Iwaizumi was pissed off. He didn’t understand what Oikawa was sulking or getting upset for. The closer Karasuno followed their trail, the worst off they would be. Not to mention it’s not like another gang, and one so puny, like Karasuno could have the connections to get police help. They were probably struggling to get out of there before their own car and guns were spotted by the cops. Iwaizumi also knew that when he shot they were already turning which meant the civilians wouldn’t be able to track their tag or car, even if they wanted. He wasn’t stupid, he had been doing this for longer than he could remember.

Sometimes Oikawa’s baby mode couldn’t help but poke at Iwaizumi’s anger. It frustrated him to the point of boiling over at times. Oikawa couldn’t always get what he wanted and he had to understand that. No matter what danger they ever got themselves into whether Iwaizumi or Oikawa’s fault, Iwaizumi would sacrifice his life to save him. He felt a lot of the time that Oikawa didn’t understand the extent to his loyalty.

And to be honest, Oikawa knew that.

He knew his bodyguard was just trying to keep him safe and the brunet himself had granted Iwaizumi his own freewill to take urgent and important decisions when necessary without having to consult with the boss. That's the bond of trust Oikawa would never have with anyone else. But still, Oikawa couldn't help but construct the scenes to the worst cases for every action they took.

Oikawa let out a big sigh and stared blankly at the road in front of them. Now what should they do? Take cover from the possibility of cops or just risk it and deal with Nekoma like he first planned?

The brunet nibbled on his lips, eyes glancing around until he spotted something strange. He never remembered the name of his driver, them being rotated and changed after a period of time to ensure the boss' privacy and security from stalker who might need to know his daily schedule. But Oikawa was observant. So, had there always been a huge scratch mark on their driver's neck? Wasn't there any this morning?

After a few minutes of silence between them Iwaizumi decided he would be the bigger man and actually try and talk to Oikawa. But the moment he turned to look at him, he noticed that look. It would take a hell of a detective to ever be able to figure out what Oikawa’s expressions meant at times.

But Iwaizumi knew every single one like the back of his hand.

Oikawa was focused, but not only that he could tell it was something that could be potentially bad. Iwaizumi flipped his phone open and began texting.

[ 📱 ] To: Shitty Boss

>> Yo. Don’t be obvious when you read this message. If something is bothering you rest your head on your hand and look out the window.

He sent the text message then proceeded to pretend to text someone else, acting angry as if a lower mafia member fucked something up.

Oikawa was still lost in thought when his phone suddenly dinged. The name "my ugly brute" blinking in the screen. _Iwa-chan? What is he doing?_

Thank God the brunet didn't let his sky high ego control him and try leaving it unread as a form of sulking, because the next second he read the message, Oikawa's heart skipped a beat.

The boss to Aoba Johsai group was known for his gracefulness; he was an actor and Tokyo's underground was his stage. Mask was on his face almost every time and everyone believed. All but one. Iwaizumi knew him all too well to miss the slightest facial expression change in him. Sometimes... the bond they both shared truly amazed him.

Just a second before the suspicious driver caught him staring, Oikawa turned his head away with a childish huff, sullen look and all, then rested his head on his hand just exactly how Iwaizumi directed him to. He needed time to figure things out. What's exactly going on? Who was the man in their driver's uniform?

"I wanna go home," Oikawa suddenly grumbled with a bitter facial expression, performing all out now he's sure his bodyguard noticed his uneasiness. He hadn't found out the motives yet but the safest option was to postpone his visit to Nekoma's hard-earned headquarter location and get away from this stranger driving them. Sure he had Iwaizumi to protect him and they could easily handle a two versus one if the suspicious guy even dared to try and attack them. But what if he crashed the car into a river? It wouldn't be easy to escape that, would it? And meanwhile it wasn't the smartest move to let whoever this guy to pinpoint Oikawa's private apartment, the boss could always buy a new one to add to his property collection. The perks of bathing in dollars.

(and if the worst comes to the worst, Oikawa wouldn't mind sharing Iwaizumi' small bed in his humble condo—more than that, he'd actually look forward to it)

"I said, I wanna go home, Iwa-chan." He crossed his arms, glaring at Iwaizumi as if he had caught the male stealing his favorite milk bread. "Cancel everything I have for today. You ruin my day."

Oops, bear with it a little bit, please, Iwaizumi. Oikawa had a little too much fun pretending to put the blame on him.

Iwaizumi picked up on it immediately.

“You fucker. We aren’t going home this is important business are you kidding me.” He growled looking at Oikawa letting some of his own anger seep out to make it look more real. He wasn’t an actor. Far from it, but in moments like this, he could really play any role Oikawa needed him to. After a second Iwaizumi texted one of the gorillas to call him and declare they come back home. However he did this while screaming at Oikawa to not show suspicion.

“Just bear with it for another fucking hour you shit—“ A ring of the phone was what Iwaizumi turned his head to and immediately put it up to his ear. “Yes. Right. Hmm, okay.”

Iwaizumi slid up by the driver and spoke in an icy tone, “turn the car around. We need to go back,” before sitting back down in his spot. He was worried about Oikawa, but he would be damned if he let it show.

It was still so much fun for Oikawa to nag his friend both knowing it's all just for show. The brunet had to hold in a snort when Iwaizumi pretended to take a call—well, he actually made it ring. How, Oikawa thought he probably opened his phone's setting and played the ringtone from there. Smart but still hilarious. When they got home, Oikawa would tease him so much about switching job as an actor.

"But go back where?" The boss asked, his childish whiny tone slipped out naturally in front of Iwaizumi. He couldn't help it, everyone knew Iwaizumi was both Oikawa's strength and weakness and said man wasn't (secretly) nicknamed "the boss' handler" for nothing. He added more, "I don't wanna go sit with stinky ugly uncles talking about their addiction for heroin just for a deal anymore. They grabbed my butt, remember?!"

The arranged meeting for today was a indeed a lie but the butt-grabbing incident was not. With a pair of shiny eyes and thick lashes, Oikawa's beauty somehow attracted not only female clients but also the rich old man. One time Iwaizumi had to literally kick out one potential customer because he was sexually harrassing the boss like he was one of the call boy. Oikawa was boiling red himself, ready to throw a punch, but of course his bodyguard had had it sorted for him. Iwaizumi had always taken the bad guy role for his boss to shine like a flawless diamond. That, and expect Oikawa to not fall in love? Almost impossible, right?

Wait.

_I'm not in love with Iwa-chan, okay?!_

There we go again. Oikawa's internal conflict with himself. He had been like this since Hanamaki first pointed out how starry eyed Oikawa was when he saw his best friend losing himself in the fun of their hang out night. Though the brunet always said that he was just glad to see Iwaizumi all happy smiles, a rare sight, he claimed. Hanamaki would just roll his eyes and wondered until when his two closest friends would live in a huge denial.

But back to the current event, Oikawa was once again invading his bodyguard's personal space while he was typing something in his phone.

"Who called, Iwa-chan? Where are we going back to? Answer me, Iwa-chan. Answer me, answer me, answer me--"

God, can someone shut that mouth?

“Good lord—Shitty-kawa, shut the fuck up, will you?!” Iwaizumi growled barking at him. He was already up there with his nerves trying to figure out the danger in the car Oikawa spotted. A bomb? Did he see an explosive? But why didn’t he just say so? Could he not? But why? There’s only the two of them and—Ah… that must be it. He could assume the driver was who he was worried about if he couldn’t spit out what he was so alerted about. Iwaizumi said, “driver, take us to the cafe on 7th street,” then looked at Oikawa, continuing their stage.

“Business. That’s where we are fucking going, okay? Jesus, stop being so fucking whiny,” he growled, busying himself with typing in his phone. Now he really was pissed off at Oikawa. He couldn’t help it sometimes. When he whined it felt like a needle in his ear. But really, Iwaizumi never minded too much though since he dealt with it every day all day. Even some days he found it kinda cute. Like an adorable puppy wanting a treat.

 _S_ _hit_ _._ _W_ _hy the fuck am I thinking about Oikawa being cute_ , he grumbled thinking to himself. Honestly Oikawa filled his thoughts every day all day. The little details of everything he did. From the way he would pick at his nails to make sure they were always perfect, to his nervous tick of messing with his hair at times. Iwaizumi knew it all. He knew Oikawa.

Oikawa didn't know how his suspicion towards their driver was transferred to his bodyguard just by watching his not-so-obvious body language, but Iwaizumi's choice to pick a café near his apartment building was actually a smart one. This way he not only would still comply to his boss' wish about wanting to go back home if that's actually what the boss might have planned, but also protect Oikawa's security at the same time. Now he just needed to confirm his deduction...

While the brunet was lost in his own thoughts, their car came to a stop in front of the café Oikawa was so familiar with. Iwaizumi was still busy with his phone when he got off the car. That's when an imaginary bulb lighted above his head.

"Driver-kun?" Oikawa started, eyes sharp, "aren't you all trained to always open your boss' door or is it only a service for this morning?" The brunet could see the other panicking a little, mumbling his apology before hurrying to get off of the car to open Oikawa's door with head hanging low. The boss stepped out of the car elegantly as if a celebrity, hugging Iwaizumi's coat tighter in his frame and tapped the driver on his shoulder. Leaning in, he whispered on the other's ear, low and unnecessarily seductive which contrast against the weight of his words to remind him the trouble he was in, "I'll speak to your manager for this. Now get off my sight."

Oikawa then made his way into the place where Iwaizumi had been waiting by the door. The boss was well respected and spoiled but he never asked to have his car doors opened and closed for himself even though some people did it out of respect. But not even their driver this morning did that. Whoever this strange guy was, he fell into Oikawa's trap. It was now confirmed.

"He isn't the same guy driving us to Makki and Mattsun this morning," Oikawa opened the conversation after the waitress took their order from the table.

"God, why is everything so difficult for me today? I forgot my morning workout, I can't find my cherry lipbalm, now I can't get my money from Kuroo." He huffed, pursing his lips. "But nice acting there, Iwa-chan. If you weren't so ugly maybe they'd scout you for a movie."

Iwaizumi texted a quick reply to someone before looking up putting his phone in his pocket.

“Yeah, yeah. I was fucking waiting for that acting insult. You better be lucky I was able to pick up on your shit, Oikawa. This cafe is by the repair shop I get my motorcycle fixed on so that’s how we will be getting home.” He grumbled sipping on his soda. He was exhausted already and it was only eleven.

“We honestly need better fucking security if not only Karasuno can tail us so easily now, but our driver can be swapped out too. How did you pick up on that anyway?”

Iwaizumi looked up at Oikawa crossing his arms. Honestly this man was smarter than he gave off. He was able to observe all situations around them within seconds, he was always the brains behind Iwaizumis bronze. If someone was focusing to hard on Iwaizumis strength they always forgot about Oikawas own talent, his remarkable eyes. Oikawa was able to scope out things and solve puzzles faster than the normal person. It was always something Iwaizumi loved about Oikawa, and completely respected.

"You mean how I noticed?" A timid looking female waiter interrupted them as she dropped by their table to hand Oikawa's extra order, a glass of cheesecake parfait. 

"Oh, thank you and you look cute in that bow." Oikawa flashed her his celebrity smile while slipping a light compliment about her headpiece. Of course the girl flushed a thousand share of red and shyly excused herself. One stare from Iwaizumi which screamed " _I'm so tired of your shit_ " and " _are you fucking serious_ " at the same time made the boss grin and lift both hands in surrender.   
  
"So, anyway," he started again, taking a bite of his dessert, "there's a big scrape on the back of his neck that I don't remember seeing on the one we drove with earlier today. Well, it wasn't a valid proof, 'cause maybe it's still the same person, but you know—" Oikawa shrugged a little,"—sometimes it's just instinct." He also added his assumption about the possibility that their real driver was abducted while they were busy with Lev in the basement, which kind of explained the unpunctual arrival of the fake driver. 

Oikawa casually held out a spoonful of cream in front of Iwaizumi, as If it's utterly normal for two grown up males to share dessert. Iwaizumi refused, though, and Oikawa’s big pout followed before sighing. "I might have an idea which group he's from, though." He pointed at his own ear. "His left ear is pierced even though he wasn't wearing any earring. I saw it from the rearview mirror." There was honestly so many people with that description, even he knew the names of at least two members of his own that wore one. But the search narrowed down at the next detail. 

"I saw a tiny black mark on the back of his right ear." 

Ah, from when Oikawa threatened on his ears to fire him, huh? 

Each mafia group had different rituals to welcome a new member in. Some small ones required the new recruit to successfully rob a shop to prove their skill. The other might asked for some droplets of blood as a contract (though for Oikawa's personal opinion it seemed more like an occultism ceremony). Larger group needed a more distinct feature to distinguish their members from another one's. The easiest way was to put a mark like a puppet would be tagged to know who it belonged to. 

Tattoo. 

They varied in shape and size. Certain body places were chosen too as the carrier of their group's emblem. One of the most horrible was when Oikawa actually saw one guy with a tattoo his tongue. He just couldn't sleep that night without grimacing at the mental image of having a tattoo machine on your tongue. There were a lot more and nobody could remember It all. 

But this significant black bird mark behind one's right ear belonged to the one and only neighboring mafia group. 

The brunet smirked, letting his bodyguard catch on his lead. "Guess who?"

“Karasuno.”

Iwaizumi grumbled before pulling out a cigarette relaxing in his chair. He was hoping it wasn’t Karasuno, but it would be better than Nekoma for now.

“Shit. These bastards think they have the upper hand as if now we are a whipped dog. We should send Karasuno something to remind them of there place,” Iwaizumi clicked his tongue, puffing out some smoke. A waitress walked over to them and kindly asked Iwaizumi to put out his cigarette. He glared at her before sighing pulling out a small ashe tray he usually kept with himself. He put the cigarette out and looked at Oikawa.

Oikawa just smirked when the waitress reminded them about the café's no smoking policy. Iwaizumi smoked like a chimney today. Either he actually needed a distraction or his mouth was just lonely. The brunet did enjoy a drag of cigarette sometimes too—more often when he got some tight knots in his mind—so it's just understandable. But if it's the latter reason, Oikawa could name more than two activities to entertain his mouth. 

Like making out, giving head, and... candies. 

_When can I stop thinking inappropriate things about my best friend, oh dear Heavens._

Crossing his legs to force and kill an uninvited boner, he then tossed a piece of bubblegum towards Iwaizumi. 

“What do you think we should do about them? This can’t spell anything good for us. Maybe Nekoma and Karasuno have an alliance now. We might need to talk to Fukurodani if that’s the case.”

"To be honest, I don't know." Oikawa let out a sigh, a real non-exaggerated, non-dramatized one. For once Oikawa felt overwhelmed. There was so many things happening and so little time to think and figure everything out. He thought Goddess of Fortune had blessed them with a humongous luck by discovering Nekoma's nomad-like hideout. But apparently nothing came off easily; situations changed before they could even realize it. Aoba Johsai needed a new strategy right away. 

Initially, there were only two options that Oikawa could think of. First was just to ignore Karasuno. Pretend that they'd got under the radar and then carried everything like normal, which meant sharing Nekoma's position with Sawamura Daichi. This could go well say Karasuno decided to join forces with Seijoh to destroy that shit-eating Kuroo Tetsurou. So second option was to ask Karasuno's leader for a humble dinner as soon as possible and talk it out. They could arrange a synchonize attack on the Cats—that's the codename for the Nekoma group for having a feline as their mascot—and then break their wealth in half. But as good as it sounded, both Iwaizumi and Oikawa knew the plan was almost impossible to carry. They needed a good ass plan and weaponry yet also be stealthy enough not to rouse public attention on them—their arch enemy was never each other anyway. It's the police force who thought they were so pure fighting the evil. Stupid goody two shoes thinking justice would actually prevail in this rotten world. 

All that trouble was still under the assumption of Karasuno having no ties with Nekoma. Things would go down in flames if they actually formed an alliance like Iwaizumi's concern. Instead of getting a back-up, Oikawa would just send his beloved group into a suicide mission if that's the case. 

Which made Iwaizumi's advice so mouthwatering for now. When he mentioned about Fukurodani, Oikawa nibbled on his lips and considered. 

"But that's... That actually sounds better than everything else I'm thinking of," the brunet said while absentmindedly playing with his chapped lips and peeling off the dry skin to which he winced in pain when the skin wasn't actually dead and opened a small wound instead—bad habits never die. "but you know Bokuto Koutarou isn't the type to lend out a helping hand just like that. If it were me, I wouldn't go without a yummy offering." 

They both knew money wouldn't work on a big group like Fukurodani. So what else..? 

Then Oikawa's eyes widened like he saw a ghost when an idea struck his pretty little mind. 

"Iwa-chan, you know his secretary? The pretty boy that kills the messy sex hair look? They're definitely fucking." He threw the information like everyone in the café wanted to know about two men's sex life. 

"But they're not just fucking, Iwa-chan. I bet on my ass they're in love. Bokuto is so whipped for him." Oikawa could literally read through Iwaizumi's mind like "do you think it's a good time for a gossip?" So he quickly added with a smug grin, "he would love a big shining jewelry for his boyfriend. And guess who has the best in the whole Tokyo?" 

Karasuno did. 

If Aoba Johsai specialized in the business of illegal drugs, the Crows was popular for their gems collection. God knows how they got it in the first place, definitely not from a good trade of money for a diamond ring. Either they played a dirty trick on the former owner of the jewels or they killed them or they just simply stole it. Which Aoba Johsai would try and /simply/ steal it from them too.   
  
What a win-win solution. They'd secure Fukurodani's support and at the same time give a lesson for Karasuno to not mess with them. 

The corner of his lips curled into a smirk. "Kuroo-chan can wait on us." 

Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa for a long moment before smirking, amused.

“Really, Oikawa? I like where your train of thought is going. But we can’t base an alliance with Fukurodani off some jewelry for his fuck boy boyfriend. If someone came to you with a gun saying “join us here’s a gift we stole for Iwaizumi”, we would laugh in their faces.”

Oikawa couldn’t help but blush a little at his bodyguar slash advisor’s comment on his idea. First was because he missed one that Iwaizumi had pointed out, but second and most important of all—didn’t he mention something about a gift for a lover in Fukurodani’s case? Well—well, the way Iwaizumi pointed out his logic (which actually made sense) just made Oikawa’s thoughts fly elsewhere. _Boyfriends, huh? Me and Iwa-chan?_

But Oikawa’s daydream was cut as Iwaizumi took the piece of chewing gum out, tossing it in his mouth to distract his urges and continued his totally valid argument.

“Look, I say we go about this in a more classic Aoba Johsai way. You’re missing out on an important detail to your story. If the boss of fukurodani has a weakness such as a human being that can be hurt and even killed, that’s power right there. We should tell fukurodani we know things about his partner and claim we will help protect the knowledge of him from other gangs if he helps protect us.”

Iwaizumi finally decided to take a bite of the cake Oikawa took immeditaly wincing after a bite. “Good fucking God—this shit is sweet. What are you, the goddamn candy man? Yuck.”

He put the spoon down before getting a buzz on his phone. His eyes light up a bit from what he read.

“Oikawa,” He said for a second before turning his head to look at him, “Speak of the fucking devil.”

Iwaizumi placed his phone on the table sliding it for Oikawa to look at. Hanamaki had sent a text to Iwaizumi and it read,

[ 📱 ] From: Hanamaki

>> Yo. Tell the boss Fukurodani wants to speak with him. His messenger didn’t say anything else, but it seems urgent. He said to meet there tonight. Hope you aren’t busy.

>> [Shared location is received]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hate for Kuroo and his adorable grin--he just happens to be the antagonist here xD
> 
> also bokuto and akaashi's appearance in the next chapter~ ^^


	4. The Hooters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where Bokuto and Akaashi's beauty make an appearance~

© Juralomo / 大木敏 (Pixiv)

* * *

Sometimes Iwaizumi succeeded to intimidate people without having to try so hard being physical and all. He just needed a scowling face and growl, train of curse words threatening enough to send some enemies pee their pants. But for the boss, who had spent time with him more than the years he ruled as the leader of the group, Iwaizumi and his potty mouth were kind of amusing. Only Iwaizumi could insult Oikawa's taste for dessert and came out adorable (but it _was_ tooth-achingly sweet, like, literally).

Oikawa had grown familiar with his harmless bark ever since they were little kids stealing bread and running away from the angry old shop owner. Sometimes it's even endearing, like it's the way his best friend would show his affection and care. But there were also times when he groaned and his low timbre sent a different kind of shiver down his neck. When he growled and almost made the brunet melt into a puddle. That's when Oikawa felt like he could smell Iwaizumi oozing masculine pheromone, if there's any and that's usually ended up with a quick jack-off session Oikawa had alone in a bathroom.

Oikawa always denied he was in love, but that didn't mean the brunet hadn't been fantasizing about his best friend holding him naked in bed.

When Oikawa realized his his train of thoughts, he interally groaned. How could he appear to be so sexually frustrated that a little dirty (still safe for work, jeez!) idea made him all hot?

_Imagine Kuroo and his shit face. Kuroo and his shit-eating grin and stupid face—_

The information surprised him enough to distract.

"Wow." He blinked, looking at the screen with wide hazel eyes. Oikawa didn't know how that could happen but he didn't give a damn anymore. "Where is that place? How long will it take?"

And, oh God... he was going to be travelling around with Iwaizumi on his motorcycle. In his coat that just smelled like him. And you would still kinkshame Oikawa for his fantasy to fuck on a bike?

It would be perfect if they were actually travelling around for a date and ended the day with sex on the vehicle (if possible), and not dealing with another mafia boss. But alas.

Iwaizumi typed on his phone for a second standing up. He placed money down for the food and began to walk out.

“Come on. If we leave now we can make it there on time. This shit better be worth our fucking time or I swear to God,” he growled walking out of the cafe quickly. He turned onto the side wall making sure Oikawa was close behind.

Iwaizumi loved motorcycles, call it a hobby. He could spend days taking apart one and putting it back together. Racing and studying them were fun pass times when he wasn’t in mafia business mode. However due to an unfortunate attack Iwaizumis favorotr motorcycle got banged up. He had no time to work on it so he put it in the shop and dropped a shit ton of cash off infront of the man ordering to fix it or he would break his knee caps.

Iwaizumi was excited to see how his motorcycle was. The moment they crossed the street and walked up to the building, Iwaizumi was almost grinning happily. He opened the door put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it.

“Oi. It better be done today. I have important shit to get done.” The man looked at him a bit startled. He was an old fellow, and covered head to toe in grease.

“O-oh yeah, the MV Agusta F4CC. It took some time and was mighty expensive, but the money you gave us covered everything. Follow me,” he said with a shaky voice trying not to look nervous. Iwaizumi put his hands in his pockets and followed close behind the man.

After being led down a hall and into a garage, there his baby sat.

“Fuck yeah it looks great man.” Iwaizumi said his eyes lighting up as he walked over to it. The man nodded his head relieved that the scary man was pleased. Iwaizumi glided his hand against the material before turning his head to look at Oikawa, smirking as he sat down on the motorcycle. “Ready for a ride, Shitty-kawa?”

Seeing that huge smile stretching on his lips left Oikawa's heart no choice but to mirror it. It's heartwarming. He looked cute with a smile, enough to rival the adorable scowling face he always made when he scolded Oikawa for thinking fashion was more important than functionality when it came to dressing. But all said, happiness sure looked good on him.

Happiness, and that big ass motorcycle did.

Oikawa knew his best friend had a kind of obsession in automotive. Even back in Oikawa's apartment there were some magazines about it that Iwaizumi purposefully left to entertain while the boss was taking (too long of) his time to bathe. He also had found him once in the Gorillas' hideout with a big mess of his motorcycle's parts and screwdriver in his hand. Iwaizumi too had been covered in grease that time; hands were all black and he even got some on his cheek probably from trying to wipe sweat with his hand. Just like the old mechanic. But of course there's a huge difference between the two of them because Iwaizumi looked smoking hot, even in just a dirty sleeveless shirt.

Damn him and his god-like body.

Iwaizumi's voice snapped him back to reality, to which he grinned back and raised his eyebrow.

"Why, of course. Let's go."

Before they left though, the mafia boss handed the old man a cheesecake he bpught and was supposed to bring home to snack on later. As a thanks for making Iwaizumi happy.

Iwaizumi left his helmet here and grabbed another one. After adjusting it to his head he grabbed Oikawa’s hand pulling him over to him.

“Here,” he said shoving the helmet onto Oikawa’s head roughly, grabbing the strap quickly tightening it. “Is that good?” He smirked, knowing he tightened it a little too tight on purpose.

The garage door then began to slid open after he gave the mechanic a thumbs up. Iwaizumi threw his leg over and started it up after kicking it into gear. The hum of it filled the whole shop.

With his back turned to Oikawa, Iwaizumi spoke, the helmet hiding his expression, ”hurry up and get on,” he looked over his shoulder, “make sure to hold on tight.”

Oikawa let out a little whine when his friend pulled the safety strap too tight. That wasn’t the only thing he complained about too. The spoiled brunet thought his open face helmet was so lame and old-fashioned compared to the one Iwaizumi wore.

Well, it was just fitting to his image. Black t-shirt with sleeves rolled up just enough to tease the eyes of those looking with his strong arms. He definitely killed the badass rider look.

It didn’t take long for the (annoying) whines to die down in his tongue because the next second he got on it and had his arms wrapped around Iwaizumi’s torso, Oikawa sighed in strange satisfaction. Even if the man hadn’t reminded him, he would have held onto him like his life depended on it—which in reality it might be so given how crazily agile the man was with his motorcycle, Oikawa was just happy to be able to hug his muscular man without having to look weird asking for one.

The brunet leaned to rest his cheek on the other’s back, looking too comfortable, as he mumbled, “don’t crash, okay? You’re having nation’s most handsome man riding with you.”

“Oh and forbid the fucking world loose another fuck boy like you,” Iwaizumi said with a smirk, feeling Oikawa’s hands hold onto him tightly. He felt his heart race a bit, and his blood pump. Closing his eyes for a second, he took the moment in. Little moments like these where they were just normal people, without any dark world and responsibilities around them. He took another second before opening his eyes.

Iwaizumi kicked the motorcycle into second gear and slowly released the clutch. The bike popped and immediately began moving forward. Iwaizumi grinned and instantly revved the throttle causing the motorcycle to speed up. Once they were on the road Iwaizumi turned it harshly and sped up. The sound of the motorcycle and wind filling his ears. With Oikawa holding onto his back, and road open for him, he truly felt at peace.

Oikawa just muttered "you're just jealous" to Iwaizumi's retort, but with the same big grin as the other had. It's a bit hard not to enjoy the ride. If his motorhead bodyguard hadn't introduced this to him, Oikawa would've never thought a bike would be so fun to travel around in. The brunet grew up quite spoiled, always go by car and all. Without a mom, his father had been very protective of little Tooru, who seemed to be a scaredy cat when he was little. He grew up with the mindset of how unsafe a motorbike was and it was Iwaizumi who changed that.

The first time was after his father's funeral.

Oikawa still remembered the sky turned red in as the sun set and how sturdy Iwaizumi's hand was against his shaking one when he helped him jump onto it. He also remembered how they sped around the city, no words exchanged during the whole ride to the beach because Iwaizumi knew Oikawa was crying his heart out. The wind screamed in their ears, masking the sobbing young Oikawa let out as he grieved his father's death. It's a mix of sadness and joy. The wrenching ache in his heart from being left alone marked beginning of his unbreakable bond with his friend.

That's why he always enjoyed a motorbike ride almost as much as Iwaizumi, despite different reasons. A beautiful memory bloomed the first time there.

Oikawa opened his eyes after a little while of reminiscence. Tokyo busy streets flashed before his eyes as they slid through the highway. The smooth roaring of the engine filled the silence and the warmth of Iwaizumi's body shielding the wind. Those were good enough for Oikawa to enjoy his life even for just a little while, before it's back to business time.

Iwaizumi rode for a while, speeding quicker then he was allowed on the highway. He couldn’t help it, his baby was fast and now that she was fixed it was practically brand new. Iwaizumi grinned happily the whole ride, dodging cars left and right. He took the long way to extend the trip as long as he could. Not to mention the feeling of Oikawa grabbing at his chest was one he didn’t want to end anytime soon.

After riding for around 30 minutes Iwaizumi came up on the location. He knew the place well, it was the Fukurodani club. Because it was only 6 it was empty which meant perfect for business. Iwaizumi parked the motorcycle helping Oikawa off.

“Leave your helmet on the seat. No one will take it.” Iwaizumi smirked, although Oikawa couldn’t see it due to his own motorcycle helmet. “Also your hair is probably a mess so you wanna check it before we go in?”

It's just amazing how well Iwaizumi knew him.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're a mindreader, Iwa-chan. Either that or you're my biggest fan," replied Oikawa which surely got him a slap to his helmet.

He then looked around sneakily, making sure there was nobody around to see the mess that was his hair when he took off the helmet. A chestnut was what his hair looked like after being molded flat into a bowl for half an hour. Oikawa quickly ruffled with his hair and now the nut turned into a bird nest.

"This is the only reason I hate motorcycle ride." Huffing, Oikawa tried his best to fingercomb his supposedly-fluffy hair into a tamer look. After spending exactly seven minutes fussing about his look, Oikawa finally agreed to move on. His hair wasn't as pefect as he usually appeared with when he had proper roller brushes and hairdryer like at home, but at least he didn't look like a mad scientist no more.

"Okay, okay. I'm ready now. Where should we go?"

Iwaizumi pointed to the bar they were parked out front of.

“There. That’s one of Fukurodanis main bars, so we should hurry,” Iwaizumi said leading the way toward the bar. It was fancy, with a sophisticated aura about it. As they stepped in they were immediately met with a line of body guards that led to the man himself, Bokuto Koutarou.

“Hey, hey, hey! The man of the hour!” Bokuto said, putting his large cigar out, and grinned up at Oikawa. Iwaizumi always hated that stupid grin. Bokuto had an aura about him that made even Iwaizumi seem small in moments, and he despised that feeling.

“Oikawa, sit, sit,” he said pointing to a spot infront of him, a leather chair waiting. Iwaizumi took a step back behind Oikawa to allow him to take control of the situation as he pleased.

"It's been a while, hm, Bokuto-chan?" the brunet greeted him with a professional smile as he took the seat. Familiarity was always just for show in this business; betrayal against alliances and broken promises weren't big news anymore in this kind of work.

Oikawa and Bokuto were each the head of one of the biggest mafia groups. Aoba Johsai had quite a typical partnership with his group; trading goods and normal buying and selling, no big conflict between them. Probably because the area under their control were quite far apart so it minimized unnecessary collisions.

If Oikawa were to say, Fukurodani was better held because of Bokuto's acting secretary. Yes, Akaashi Keiji, the man with a few words but with a brilliant mind. It's him behind Fukurodani's successful work. He was the prodigy and Bokuto was just a big brainless muscle without him.

And don't let Oikawa get started on his ethereal beauty. He was androgynously beautiful. Oikawa could feel they had the same taste in fashion and that they could be friends outside of this work, if not for one thing Oikawa hated so much about him. The fact that Akaashi Keiji never used excessive skin care products and never even plucked his eyebrows.

He hated naturals.

"The last time we met was in a hotel by the bay, right?" Oikawa crossed his legs and made himself comfortable leaning against the armrest, yet still maintaining the grand look he always kept. "I still can't forget the taste of the most delicious wine you got for me."

Iwaizumi scanned the area and as expected, Bokuto’s assistant was standing close. He wasn’t near Bokuto, but in his line of sight. Iwaizumi knew he had no place to speak while infront of another mob boss, plus it didn’t matter he was never good at talking anyways.

“Ah, I forgot about that! Where was that again?” Bokuto thought you himself before leaning over closer towards Oikawa. “Ah it doesn’t matter, what matters is you came! I bet you’re just dripping with anticipation to know why I asked you to meet me here.” Almost in an instant the owls face changed from a jolly happy man, to an intimidating stare.

There it was, that chill that ran straight down Iwaizumis spine.

Bokutos mafia group ran the alcohol and most of the rich bars. Akaashi Keiji was the one that shifted their focus a few years back, and ever sense fukurodani rose to be the 3rd largest Mafia in the city very quickly. Iwaizumi knew if Akaashi was killed or even taken out in another fashion Fukurodani would crumble, but that was easier said then done.

If Oikawa said that look didn't affect him in the slightest, he must be lying.

Yes, he did say Bokuto didn't look like the thinker and the strategist unlike how most leader usually held. But the lack of it he made into power. Him and his physical strength were known around the underground world for beating five men into a pulp, /bare hand/. He might be the only challenger for the title of an arm wresting champion that Iwaizumi as the years consecutive winner would take seriously.

That's not the scariest part of him yet.

The fact that he controlled the mafia with his happy go lucky attitude spoke volumes. He was such an energetic airhead that even of the most observant people like Oikawa could never predict his next movements. He could be happy and treat everyone to a barbeque and the next second his blood-thirst kicked in.

Oikawa knew that stare affected everyone in the room when it dropped dead silence.

Good thing he was a good actor.

"Yes and I doubt you need my opinion to taste your new collections of wine if you have that stare on you," Oikawa replied calmly, toying with his hair like it didn't affect him. "so, what is it?"

Bokuto grinned picking up a brand new cigar before having someone else light it. He puffed out a few clouds before looking at Oikawa in the eyes.

“As we both know we have a common enemy,” he said simply, “Nekoma has become quiet busy the few days, and from what I’ve heard recently you’ve gotten yourself into quiet the situation.” Bokuto laughed out almost like they were talking about a simple card game loss. “Is this all true?”

The brunet kept his lips tightly shut for a little while. The explosion happened at the port was not so big and they had covered it under short circuit issues. But of course the other mafias could pick up on it.

"Yes," Oikawa eventually confirmed, thinking that there was no use if he was to hide the fact, even though it meant admitting there's a hole in Aoba Johsai's system which was big enough for Nekoma to stick their nose into. The brunet let out a small sigh as the image of Kindaichi's face irked him again.

"One of my newest recruit fell into their trap. He thought he won the game by messing with my business just because I said his chicken butt hair style makes his face the butt hole."

Well, their problem didn't spark from such thing as simple as that, actually. But Bokuto didn't need to know the rest.

Bokuto’s laugh erupted through the whole room. He smiled pointing at Oikawa. “You’re really good at coming up with the most interesting insults Oikawa!” he said, grinning.

“Well it just so happens Nekoma recently fucked up my own plans. I usually don’t like trying to make alliances with other mafias, because let’s be honest, trust be damned we could all fuck each other over anyday. But I think you’re in desperate need of some help at the moment if I’m not wrong,” Bokuto said, looking down at Oikawa.

Exactly what he said about the mafias. It's a public secret. Moreover between the titans of the underworld, it's never even considered a taboo object. They would go by hook or by crook to pull the goal into their grasp.

It'd always been a dirty play in this business. Play as the goody two shoes and you will go down in flames the next day.

The brunet changed position. Tossing to lean on the other side of the arm rest and purposefully turned his chin up, he refused to let the other man think he had the control of the situation. Besides, he got Iwaizumi's idea as a back-up plan to force a deal. So like hell Oikawa would bow down.

"Desperate is a strong word, Bokuto-chan," the boss's lips curled into a charming smile, unfitting to the tense situation, just because he wanted to show that Bokuto's intimidation had little to no effect on him.

"I would rather rephrase it as," Oikawa trailed off, finger curling around strands of silk smooth brown hair of his, and smirked lazily, "mutualism. I mean, isn't it great if you were to let Kuroo know who's the boss?” the brunet trailed off for sec, glancing at Akaashi, then back to the man, “you know, so he wouldn't dare touch _your pretty little thing_ anymore."

King of hottest gossip.

How naïve of Bokuto thinking Kuroo's little fling with his "fuck boy" boyfriend (courtesy of Iwaizumi) went under his radar.

Bokuto felt a wave of rage over whelm him. He had a bad habit of not being able to control his emotions when they were inflated.

“What the fuck did you just say to me?” Bokuto growled standing up. Immeditaly the men in the room tensed up. “Watch your tongue, Oikawa. You’re in my turf at the moment, learn some respect.”

His eyes quickly glanced at Akaashi to make sure he was safe. He had 5 men guarding him, a wave of relief over took him from that fact and he set his angered gaze back on Oikawa.

The brunet tried not to snort a laugh. Lovebirds. Poke a little needle into their most precious mate, the next second the Alpha would bare their teeth at you. And what happened if feelings got the hold of him? Yes. They stopped thinking clearly.

Oikawa held up both of his hands in the air, trying to show that he had no plan to challenge the man’s dominance, not in their den.

“Calm down, Bokuto-chan. I was just trying to prove a point,” Oikawa replied easily. A soft smile covered his smirk to fake a defenseless, innocent façade in hope to prevent the other from exploding and actually get too angry to form an alliance. That’s not what Oikawa and Iwaizumi came for.

“I’m just saying we both share the same hatred for Kuroo, both business-wise and personal issues,” his voice lowered at the end of the sentence, emphasizing that he did know what personal issues Kuroo might have had with Bokuto’s darling partner. “So, I agree with you, Bokuto-chan. He needs to be taught lessons not to mess with us.”

Bokuto growled looking at Akaashi once more before sitting down.

“You’re right we both want Kuroo down,” Bokuto said lighting another cigar. Now his calm sweet demeanor completely gone. “I’m guessing this conversation is leading toward an alliance. If so bringing up the fact you know that wasn’t a very peaceful move of you Oikawa.” Bokuto puffed out some smoke before looking at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumis hair stood up a bit by his look. Then he turned back to Oikawa. “We both have people we care dearly about so let’s talk business.”

Oikawa watched where the other's eyes went to and right there, he knew he couldn't even pretend to be oblivious about what the other had said. He didn’t even know how but Fukurodani’s leader could see that Iwaizumi did mean the world to Oikawa.

"Sure, Bokuto-chan," he simply agreed, smile turned professional just at the mention of business. "So what's the plan?" Bokuto stared down at Oikawa before looking out the window.

“Seeing as Nekoma is growing by the day, it’s just a matter of time before their numbers catch up to ours or even yours. Because they are are low at the moment I’m guessing they have aligned themselves with karasuno, but who knows what though dirty crows are up to.” Bokuto leaned down picking up his wine before sipping it.

“If I were to start an alliance with you, Oikawa, could I trust you to dispose of our little problem?” He asked raising an eyebrow, curious to what the brunet was going to say to this offer.

Ah… Oikawa knew what the other was talking about. Just exactly as Iwaizumi had calculated, their coordination would base on the compromise of keeping each other’s secret. Every information Aoba Johsai had about Bokuto’s dear partner would be discarded—well, of course, just from the outside world. They both knew the alliance would not last forever but Bokuto was ready to risk it. At least he might have more time to think of a way to protect his boyfriend while his secret was safe in Oikawa’s hands. That was, at least, until they succeeded to burn Nekoma down.

“Say the deal and I’ll snap the memory out of my mind right this second.”

Bokutos face turned into a grin and once again, as if nothing had happen, he was jolly.

“Good I’m glad we can agree! Alright, Oikawa, we have ourselves an alliance at the moment. Now let’s talk strategy. What do you have on the cats,” Bokuto said with a smirk pouring Oikawa a glass of wine finally, proving that he was ready to become partners with the man. “We have a few details of our own about them but I’m curious what you’ve happen to recently dig up.”

Of course Oikawa quickly accepted the offer because of how urgent their problem was and not because he saw a glimpse of a fancy bottle of wine on the small table beside Bokuto. He could've askes for more details but he settled for that just because he needed to get it done quicker. Okay, he lied. He'd been literally thirsting over the drink.

"My, how sweet you are to serve me my favorite wine, Bokuto-chan. I knew you hve a soft spot for me." Oikawa happily took his glass and raised to let it cling with Bokuto's own to seal their deal in a toast. He smirked.

"To the fall of Kuroo Tetsurou."

Ah, first sip always tasted like heaven.

"Oh," Oikawa started again talking business, "and, you're right about Nekoma's alliance with Karasuno. I also thought so." The brunet then told the leader of the other group about the incident of them being tailed this morning. How he described a little about the fake driver and one of Bokuto's men guessed a name, and Oikawa confirmed the face of the fake driver.

Ennoshita of Karasuno.

"But I have two reeeally good nees, Bokuto-chan." Oikawa grinned, letting one of Bokuto's guard have his glass filled again.

"First is we know where Kuroo's hideout is at the moment. Currently I have two of my best right-hand men holding Nekoma's Haiba Lev captive in one of my building," Oikawa let out a soft sigh and took another gulp of the drink. "but as you know that guy changes their headquarters every once in a while, so we still need to think about our next move."

"And the second good news is to celebrate our alliance," then the brunet looked up, glint of mischief lighted in those hazel eyes, "something personal, but this is going to stay just between the two of us right in this very room."

Oikawa leaned forward, whispering, "I might or might not have access to Karasuno's newest jewel collection. Don't you think the diamond necklace will look better around Akaashi-kun's neck?" He smiled sweetly and sat back. "I can lend you my men if you need help."

Like hell he would let Karasuno snoop around without a lesson.

Bokutos eyes brightened at the idea of an expensive gift for his very dear love. Bokuto sipped some of his wine switching between his cigar.

“Now we’re talking, Oikawa. See? This alliance was exactly what we both needed.” Bokuto laughed out happily. “Well I have a little insight of my own, while the location and your captive are most impressive, I think you’re going to like what I got my hands on.” Bokuto pulled out his phone typing up something. He then slid the phone toward Oikawa with a big grin.

On the phone was a location marker on a map. “I won’t explain how I got this intel, but this little place is Nekoma’s very secret drug storage. A heist here could possibly replenish all the lost drugs that Nekoma blew up in the first place.”

Oikawa blinked his eyes, thick lashes fluttering, as he took in the information. All this time Nekoma had a good stash of drugs in an abandoned area. Of course Kuroo would pick somewhere so deserted it wouldn't raise suspicion. Aoba Johsai could definitely arrange the perfect heist for this. The brunet looked up, "I really want to kiss you right now. It's perfect, Bokuto-chan."

“Well now I’m sure this is all enough for us to work together.” Bokuto said drinking his wine. He spun it around before looking at Oikawa. “So, what’s your plan now, Oikawa?” He asked, his gaze switching to a much more serious look. “I’m curious to know what that pretty brain of yours is thinking up.”

"I think we have to deal with Karasuno first," the brunet started, fingers elegantly wrapped around the glass handle, shaking the wine inside into a gentle whirlpool.

Attacking Nekoma needed a precise plan. Kuroo Tetsurou was not a no brainer and by now he must've realized and started sniffing for Aoba Johsai' trace in the disappearance of Haiba. They needed to be careful about their next step.

"If I send you the our clever IT guy to help hack your way into their jewelry safe, will you discard Karasuno's Ennoshita for me, Bokuto-chan?"

Bokuto paused for a second thinking long and hard what Oikawa was requesting of him. However he wanted that jewelry bad for Akaashi, call it a moment of impulse decision for his beloved. He smoked his cigar taking in a long drawl before grinning putting his hand out.

“I think we can make ourselves a deal.” The man grinned, his owl like eyes almost glowing with anticipation. Iwaizumi watched him carefully, he didn’t trust the man one bit.

Oikawa politely returned the smile and finished his drink.

"Well, if there's nothing else we need to say, we can call it a day," he announced, uncrossing his long legs and straightening his blazer, ready to leave. "I'll make sure you're the first person who knows the detail of my suggestion for our next move once I plan everything, Bokuto-chan." The brunet stood up, glancing at his bodyguard for a little while, then back at Bokuto. "Is that everything, Bokuto-chan?"

Bokuto laughed standing up, he dusted his pants off before nodding his head.

“Yeah that’s all I got for you for now Oikawa, I hope you act wisely on the info I’ve given you,” he said with a smile. “Two of my guards here will escort you out, after all it’s almost opening hours for our club, and we wouldn’t want our little alliance getting to Nekoma just yet.” Bokuto then waved his hands, two of his guards began to walk out of the bar, pausing to wait for Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi followed in suit looking back at Oikawa.

Oikawa winked his eyes, mouthing "gotcha" with finger guns like the nerd he actually was, before turning on his heels and waved behind him.

"We should go on a shopping date sometimes later, Akaashi-kun. I feel like I can trust your taste of fashion," the brunet added before he moved, turning his head to flash them the prettiest smile his facial muscles had memorized, and then walked away. "Let's go, Iwa-chan."

The boss folded Iwaizumi's coat and swayed his hips a little as he walked. The two guards in suits were unfamiliar. One was about the same height as his body guard, dirty blond hair and narrow eyes. The other was taller than even Oikawa himself, pushed-back dark hair, thin eyebrows, and a straight nose. He had this cold look on him that flicked Oikawa's mischief switch, like it triggered Oikawa and his manipulative demeanor to break that strong silent attitude. And he knew how to do that.

Oikawa had caught the man staring at him a little bit too long to be a glance (trust me, Oikawa had experienced this kind of stare from many men before to be able to differ it with normal look) and the way he shifted his gaze oh-so-quickly the moment the brunet noticed. So as he and Iwaizumi walked pass the two, Oikawa winked flirtatiously at the tall man.

But his little performance didn't stop there.

He let the coat fall from his arm and of course pretended to pick it up. But not crouching, the little tease purposefully bended over, showing off his slim fit trousers that hugged so nicely around his long legs. Not to mention the VIP view the guards had over his behind; a pair of firm buns that he had been working over for since Iwaizumi called him a "flat butt".

As the wise old man says, if you have it flaunt it.

Oikawa could see them liking it when he turned to look over his shoulder and saw eyes staring like they drooled over him, which of course, he just laughed at.

"Come on, Iwa-chan. Take me home, we got a lot of works to do."

Iwaizumi watched Oikawa out the corner of his eyes. _Not this again.._ , he thought to himself sighing. As he continued to walk he noticed every little tiny trick Oikawa pulled out for the guards. It was hard himself not to stare. Oikawa always loved being the center of attention, in fact he craved it constantly. Iwaizumi would normally smack him and tell him to stop being a pervert, but they were in Fukurodani territory, and Oikawa needed to be seen as an important authority figure. Although Iwaizumi didn’t think flaunting his ass was the best way to do that.

As they got back over to the motorcycle and away from the guards, Iwaizumi slammed the helmet back on Oikawas head tightening the strap.

“Let’s talk about the meeting when we get home, Pervert-kawa,” Iwaizumi said with a smirk before throwing his leg over the motorcycle seat.

The boss' sensual aura was immediately turned into oh-so-familiar whine when Iwaizumi once again fastened the safety strap too much on purpose.

"Ow, ow--Iwa-chan it hurts," he sulked, lips jutting in an exaggerated way as he readjusted the strap. Good thing he had his back turned to where the entrance to Bokuto's bar was, else he'd lose his reputation in no time.

"Why do you always have to be so rough with me? I'm a delicate flower." Oikawa positioned himself to sit behind Iwaizumi, a bit too close and intimate to be just bodyguard-boss relationship, but almost everyone in the world could guess it was so much more than that. Everyone but their own selves.

Iwaizumi started up the motorcycle. “Jeez Oikawa with that grip and your lack of any muscle mass you’ll fall right off.” Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawas hands pulling him towards his back even more wrapping his arms around himself tighter. “There hold on like that.”

Iwaizumi wasn’t a jealous man. He had to constantly deal with Oikawa’s shitty stunts all his life, so jealous wasn’t really a word he understood. However he didn’t realize why he felt so irritated at the moment. He quickly reeved up the engine and let loose on the clutch allowing them to start moving forward. The moment they were back on the road, Iwaizumi’s speed tripled. He was really irritated.

Even with a complain of "hey!" to Iwaizumi about his definitely-developing muscle mass, Oikawa still tightened his hold obediently. His reason was to minimize the risk of falling but he couldn't really deny that he loved the man's body warmth around him. Iwaizumi had slept in the same bed as Oikawa almost countless times if we take into account from the day they were just little kids. Ever since the brunet just felt right to be in the presence of the spiky haired man, that constant physical touch was a common way for them to express care to one another. It's what sparked touch to be his love language, that Oikawa lived in affection if he got soft caresses on his head or strong arms enveloping him.

Yes, he was the leader of Aoba Johsai; one word of command from him could annihilate even the ministers. He got power in his hands, but he knew he was nothing without Iwaizumi's protection. He grew up living with the fact and it had filled every nerves of his brain, that he could never live without this man.

Oikawa's obliviousness translated the need to be everything but romantic. The lump of suddenly accumulated spit he had to gulp whenever bare chested Iwaizumi walked out of the shower smelling like mint, walking around half naked and being blind to his own effortless sexiness--or the nice clench Oikawa felt in his chest whenever Iwaizumi pulled him into a hug, his low voice reminding the overwhelmed boss that everything was going to be okay.

And Oikawa always believed it. Long as they stayed together, they were invincible.

"I-Iwa-chan! Too fast!" the brunet suddenly shouted as the motocycle entered the main road and sped up. Oikawa felt adrenaline rush through his whole body, mixing both fear and anticipation into one.

Iwaizumi never could understand this feeling to well. He understood he felt a sort of way for Oikawa for a long time, but buried it away due to the fact it could never be real. Oikawa wasn’t his, even if he was Oikawas. Oikawa was in a whole other world as him, and he would forever be a pawn he could use as he pleased. While this was the case of their relationship Iwaizumi always wanted more. He wanted Oikawa to himself, and only himself. He knew he would sleep around with other men, and in a sense it never bothered him. However recently those little things such as sex or flirtations or seductive winks, they pissed him off more and more.

Iwaizumi reeved the throttle again causing them to zip down the road even faster. He felt the breeze through his clothes, and Oikawas tight grip. He loved it when Oikawa held onto him hopelessly, it proved he was needed. Iwaizumi and Oikawa weren’t one to share their feelings allowed, they mostly just knew how the other felt. However there were times when Iwaizumi just wanted to know Oikawa needed him, he knew without Oikawa he would be hopeless. The day his mother disappeared Iwaizumi ran from his angered dad, busting his knees and bruises from tripping down the steps in hurry. It was raining when he hid under a bush trying not to cry, then a small hand was extended to him. Little Iwaizumi looked up only to see a mop of soft brown hair, innocent big eyes, and a pretty face of a boy who soon he knew as little Oikawa in his turquoise rain coat. Iwaizumi would have never predicted that that day would change everything for him.

As they continued down the high way Iwaizumi had an overwhelming need to hold Oikawa’s hand close to make sure it was him that was behind him. He wanted to get home already so he could see him. He hated when his emotions would over come himself like this. Jealousy and frustration were all things he hid under anger and taunts.


	5. He built a fire just to keep me warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning:
> 
> Explicit sexual content: feminization (pet names), violence

The drive back to one of Oikawa’s many apartments took approximately 20 minutes.

If Oikawa hadn’t been wearing Iwaizumi’s coat, he felt like he could’ve frozen to death—okay, it’s obviously exaggerated, but the night air was cold already even without them speeding up to 100 km/hr in the highway. By the time they reached home, his fingers were stone cold.

“Ugh, this is why I like summer better despite all the nasty bugs,” he mumbled between his gritted teeth, hands rubbing arms to try and warm himself a little bit more, as Iwaizumi handed the keys to the valet parking staff. He nuzzled to Iwaizumi’s back, whining about how “it’s too cold, Iwa-chan, I’m going to get frostbite,” rubbing his forehead against the shorter male’s shoulder when the other man took too much time—really, this drama queen, it’s only a whole minute—exchanging small polite conversation about the vehicle and its basic manual operation. Iwaizumi got his motorcycle parked before leading Oikawa to the elevator.

“We’re almost to your room. You can warm up there, I’ll make a fire,” Iwaizumi said as he clicked the top floor button and the elevator doors closed. “Being so sensitive to the cold, you think you would wear thicker layers.” Iwaizumi grumbled crossing his arms as the elevator went all the way up to the top floor before the doors opened once more. Leading Oikawa down the hall way he continued to nag about little things he did in the meeting that wasn’t professional, which of course the brunet just countered with witty remarks. He unlocked the door before opening it for Oikawa.

“Now get your ass inside.” Sighing dramatically, Oikawa took off two layers of outwear off his body and hang them up by rack.

“Iwa-chan is supposed to be my portable human heater, you weren’t holding me so I obviously got cold,” complained Oikawa, refusing to admit that it was partly his fault for not dressing properly even though he knew he could never stand the cold. Throwing himself horizontally onto the overly soft couch—the kind which swallowed you whole when you sat on it—Oikawa hang both his legs over the arm rest and left enough space to sit instead of dominate the whole thing to himself. Yes, he was planning to lay on Iwaizumi’s lap. Iwaizumi’s presence helped him think clearly, he claimed.

“When you’re done with the fire, take your coat and come here.”

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa for a second before walking over to the fire place. He grabbed the small kindling pieces and threw together a quick fire in the living room. Iwaizumi never really understood why Oikawa worked better through affection, but he would never complain. It was moments like these were he could be with Oikawa in a closer way and it was deemed okay. Iwaizumi sat on the chair with a huff gently leaning Oikawa’s head onto his lap.

“You’re such a child,” he said, yet with his elbow on the chairs arm rest, leaned his chin on it relaxing. It was always peaceful to have Oikawa so close.

Iwaizumi's lap was nowhere as fluffy as his favorite pillow but Oikawa always fell asleep better there curled up in a sofa rather than alone in the California king bed.

"Where's the coat, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked, staring up at the other's confused face, "I hang it up on the coat rack by the door. I told you to fetch it." He pouted, pretending to sulk, then slender fingers began tugging at the other's button, "fine, forget it, just gimme your shirt."

“Good God, what are you fucking—OI, DON'T JUST TAKE MY SHIRT OFF SHITTY-KAWA,” Iwaizumi growled pulling his buttons away from Oikawa, although Oikawa got far enough down you could see his chest better. “I’ll go get my damned coat,” he said quickly standing up, then walked over to his coat while hiding his blush.

 _Wh_ _at the fuck_ _—_ _why_ _is this shit also affecting me?_ _He does worst crap daily!_ _Fuck_ _,_ _I need to calm down._

He grabbed the coat then walked back over in long strides. Tossing it over Oikawa’s body he sat back down into the position he was in earlier.

"Why did you button it up again?" came another unnecessary complain. Still on the "if you gave it, flaunt it", Oikawa always believed Iwaizumi had so much he could flaunt about. Godly arms, his sculpture-like abdomen, and those thick thighs were more than enough to make females sweat. Not only females, because Oikawa admitted (to himself) that he loved Iwaizumi's body. What he added later in (false) hope for the bodyguard to show a little more skin for future jack-off material was, "you won't have a girlfriend if you can't flirt, Iwa-chan."

Which of course he regretted once it slipped out of his lips.

On a big contrary to his flirty demeanor, Oikawa was possessive. Just like how he dealed with business, what was his, was only his. He didn't share his belonging and, long were the days when Iwaizumi Hajime literally gave himself to the boss, pledging his allegiance to be Oikawa's arms and legs, as much as he was his eyes and his ears. Just the thought of _hi_ s Iwaizumi smiling softly to another person cradled in his arms, made Oikawa's blood boil. He hated it so much he swore he would never ever hand Iwaizumi to love another person even if it was cruel of him to cut his own best friend's feelings and corrupted it all for himself.

"On a second thought, I won't allow you to have any kind of lover," he clarified in the end, voice wasn't playful or whiny as he usually used around the spiky haired man, it was a tone of command. Oikawa himself realized this and so tried to lighten up the mood (and bury his ugly jealousy) by easily adding, "besides girls like pretty men like me not ugly gorillas like you."

Iwaizumi was quiet, looking down at oikawa. He knew Oikawa would change personality like you change shirts, but that one sat differently with him. One second he taunted for him to have a girlfriend because he’s attractive, the next he scolded him and told him to not date anyone, then claimed after a moment it’s because he’s ugly. Iwaizumi looked away at the fire he made.

“Don’t worry I don’t date. A woman would never understand the life I live.”

There was a time when Iwaizumi would try to date women, although it never sat right. On top of that, no woman could ever understand the relationship he had with Oikawa. If there arose a situation where he would have to choose between them or Oikawa he wouldn’t hesitate to choose Oikawa.

Oikawa himself stayed silence for at least a whole good minute. To be honest he couldn't stop himself from getting mixed feelings about the other's words. It felt nice knowing Iwaizumi agree to his strict rule of "no lover for you" but... did that mean Oikawa himself would never have a chance?

Wait a minute. Why was he always talking about that like he actually had fallen in love with Iwaizumi? Was that for real or was it just his touch-starved ass mistaking Iwaizumi's presumeably-platonic affection for love?

The brunet shook his head and tried to clear his mind. Sometimes love became too confusing for him.

"What a good boy, Iwa-chan. You listened well," he decided on a reply, teasingly reaching up to gently scratch Iwaizumi's chin to mimic a dog. Of course, that got him a smack on the head, which soon turned into another gentle caresses once he whined and threatened to cry and throw out all of Iwaizumi's tofu in his fridge--which the other obviously complied not for the tofus but to stop Oikawa's annoying fake wails.

There was another comfortable silence filling the atmosphere. Calming noises of wood crackling in the fireplace and even the soft chimes of Iwaizumi’s phone notifications started to lull Oikawa to sleep. Or almost asleep, because he was still nuzzling to Iwaizumi's stomach, rubbing his nose on his shirt. "Any update on Kindaichi, Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi looked at his phone. “He’s beginning to heal up much better so you’ll probably be able to meet up with him tomorrow,” he said after he was done typing, running his hand through Oikawa’s hair delicately. “I still have some business to do later tonight so you’ll have to be alone in the apartment. Is that okay? I’ll have a few guards lined up to watch you while I’m gone.” The bodyguard looked down at his boss, awaiting to see what he thought about this. Although this time even if he complained, Iwaizumi still had to go. It was an important business he must handle.

The brunet turned to lay on his back and saw concern in the other's eyes. How could he not, after what happened today, it was just natural for Iwaizumi's precaution radar to heighten, as a bodyguard.

If only more…

Oikawa's heart tightened a little at the hope of maybe there was a touch of something more instead of only out of job.

If there was anyone Oikawa actually trusted with his life, it was Iwaizumi. And when he said he had business to take care of, Oikawa knew he should not worry about it. Not about the business, because it's Oikawa's partner-in-crime directly handling it—and not about him sneaking behind his back to, maybe, date or something—and, hey, that suddenly sparked something else in the brunet's mind. How did Iwaizumi deal with his sexual urges then if he wasn't going out with anyone? Did he masturbate? Did he watch porn? Did he allow himself to go to brothe---

“Will you be okay?”

Iwaizumi's voice calling his name once again pulled Oikawa back from his needless train of thoughts.

"I'll be okay," he eventually said with a small smile, although his habit on biting his lower lip didn't help but show more how he wanted the exact opposite of Iwaizumi leaving. The brunet got up, back facing the spiky haired man. "You'll be the one picking me up tomorrow, right?"

Iwaizumi couldn’t find out the brunet’s expression as he was looking back down at his phone, fingers tapping loudly on the screen like an addicted teenager.

“Yeah. After your run I’ll be by to take you to where Kindaichi is,” he confirmed before standing up grabbing his coat. “There are some leftovers in the fridge for you, but if you want something else you can just order it. Two guards will be at your door at all times.” After grabbing his motorcycle helmet, he turned and looked at Oikawa. “I’ll be going now, Oikawa. Don’t stay up too late.”

Said man didn't respond much at first. He didn't know why but the mental image of Iwaizumi leaving him that night created an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. But the brunet decided to ignore it as he rested his chin on the back rest of the sofa, knowing which button to press to change the heavy atmosphere. It's better to see Iwaizumi leave with veins popping on his head, irritated by Oikawa's teasing, rather than letting him go when the man himself looked like he wished to stay instead.

So the boss tipped his head to the side, acting as innocent as he could, and said, "Iwa-chan, are you my mother?~"

“Yeah, alright, fuck you! Shitty-kawa…stupid little—” The rest became incoherent as he continued to leave the room closing the door behind him with a slam. The moment Iwaizumi got out of the apartment building he slid onto his motorcycle and check his phone again. Apparently the text flashing in the dark night was the reason he left the boss by himself.

[ 📱 ] From: Private Number

>> Come to location attached. Don’t tell Oikawa or he will suffer the consequences.

\- S

>> [Shared location is received]

Iwaizumi climbed into his motorcycle pissed.

“What kind of bullshit are they playing now… Fuckers, I swear to god—” Iwaizumi shoved his helmet on releasing the throttle. The motorcycle zoomed quickly out into the dead of the night, the sound echoing through the streets.

==========

It’s not like Oikawa _had_ to be with his bodyguard every second in a day.

The sake they exchanged years before did bind Iwaizumi to stand guard for the boss, but it didn’t exactly mean they needed to stick together for the rest of their lives. Even though none of both of the parties actually minded, none had spoken up about it either.

Oikawa had taken Iwaizumi’s presence and himself as a whole and their subordinates knew that to reach the boss they had to do it through the bodyguard himself. It’s normal, how close they were, but was it still counted as normal when Oikawa wanted him _every night_ in his bed?

He was still staring at the closed door even though it’d been minutes since Iwaizumi walked past it.

“Hm, I can’t forget to lock it if I don’t want an earful of Iwa-chan in the morning,” Oikawa muttered to himself with a soft chuckle as he got up. He dragged his feet to the front door and locked it. After hearing a click, he remembered to try and push the handle down, making sure it’s properly locked and then then repeated the action to be double as sure. Then silence.

It was too quiet.

The room was too quiet and Oikawa disliked it.

The boss usually had his bodyguard stay at least until midnight—poor Iwaizumi almost always sleep deprived—that, if he didn’t stay to spend the night there with Oikawa. The brunet glanced to the clock on the wall. The elegant cursive arm tickling soundlessly, as if mocking Oikawa by keeping the background noise he wanted. It was barely eleven and Oikawa could already guess he wouldn’t be able to sleep well tonight. Not without Iwaizumi.

Why didn’t he stop the man taking back his coat anyway? Oikawa clicked his tongue; he would love to be wearing it to bed and would be so glad to have at least a faux feeling of being held than nothing at all. His mint scent would have done a better job to help Oikawa relax than any of his expensive aromatheraphy candles.

The brunet just let out a small sigh and dropped himself back to the couch after changing into his pajamas. He wrapped himself in the soft blanket he left in the living room on purpose as he watched his own reflection in the wall mounted mirror.

Literally too much happened today. Oikawa’s schedule for the day was only to extract Nekoma’s location from Haiba Lev, spy on Kuroo Tetsurou while setting a negotiation plan (and most probably an explosive too) , and then ended the day with a fancy dinner with some rich businessmen who were stupid enough to think that business with the mafia were worth the money. In place of him, Iwaizumi even had to send Yahaba Shigeru—a hardworking, diligent young man who would grow almost as charming as Oikawa when he’s well developed and polished. The deal Yahaba lead was a goal, thankfully, so one less problem for the boss of Seijoh to think about.

“Sawamura Daichi, huh?” Oikawa mumbled quietly then letting a deep sigh escaped his lips. He wasn’t physically able to think that night. The back of his eyes hurt and his stomach soon rumbled in protest.

Ah, right. He skipped dinner today. Iwaizumi said there’s a leftover in the fridge but Oikawa didn’t feel like moving from where he was laying horizontally on the longer one of the couches in the living room. He knew Iwaizumi would yell at him if he woke up dizzy tomorrow. Iwaizumi always had a scowl in his face when he told Oikawa to _shut the fuck up_. A cute scowl that he wanted to kiss it away—Iwaizumi, huh?

“Ngh… Iwa-chan…”

A soft voice filled the air.

Oikawa didn’t even realize when he started to close his eyes. All he knew that moment was how warmth slowly creeping up his body, starting from the twitching thing inside the hold of his cold hand. When the brunet opened his eyes, he caught the reflection of himself with hand inside his pants.

Exhaustion did something to his libido, didn’t it?

That moment Oikawa didn’t feel like he was one entity with his whole body. It’s as if his hands were moving on his own. It’s as if he was imagining someone else doing this to him.

“Feels good,” he breathed out, eyes falling close again.

His long finger wrapped nicely around the shaft, thumb teasing the head just to smear precum around and help slicken more part. Then his hand moved up and down, tracing the hardness of his dick at first, before taking a good grip of it and falling into a steady rhythm. Lower lip tucked under his teeth, Oikawa shivered as if he could heard the low voice of the star of every wet dreams of his.

_You like it, Oikawa?_

“A-Ah, Iwa-chan, please…”

It didn’t take long for him to get full erection with his mind playing tricks to act as if Iwaizumi was there doing every kind of thing they shouldn’t be doing as bodyguard and boss. He was leaking more than usual, precum staining his favorite alien trousers to which he gave zero shit about at the moment.

Saliva pooled in his mouth as he moaned out loud. Oikawa moved to position himself to lay on his back with his legs spread wide, folded high, and feet flat on the surface of the couch. He didn’t even care about the pants that were already removed to dangle on his ankles because the next second he had something else to focus. His other free hand worked to pull up his shirt. The moment the cold air of the apartment brushed against his nipples, Oikawa felt shiver all over his body. He reached up, taking one of the perky buds in between his fingers as he kept pumping his dick. Oh, how much he wanted it to be Iwaizumi’s mouth on his chest instead.

_I would love to feel your tits in my mouth, princess._

Fuck. That’s it. Oikawa couldn’t hold himself any longer.

With another breathless moan, Oikawa felt himself quickening the pace, firmer hold to his cock. But it didn’t satiate him at all.

“Fuck me. Iwa-chan, fuck me—“

He must be in trance because he was sure he could hear Iwaizumi’s low chuckle.

_Yeah, baby? You want my fingers inside?_

Oikawa started to shake. He made a use of his other hand and started prodding the dry entrance with his finger. He could’ve ran to his bedroom to grab a bottle of lube but Oikawa was too horny to even think about moving. So what came to mind was to stick his fingers inside his mouth to try coat them with natural lube.

_Good boy, Oikawa. Look at you, sucking your fingers so prettily for me._

The brunet mouthed what was supposed to be Iwaizumi’s name that came out slurred with his mouth full, and he didn’t take another minute to start putting one digit inside as he went back to stroke his painfully-hard member. Soon one turned into two fingers, scissoring, trying to prod all the good spots inside—

But it wasn’t enough. It’s never enough. His fingers never reached the place he wanted. It’s frustrating, Oikawa wanted something real. Oikawa needed something real, like a real cock. Preferably Iwaizumi’s cock. Please. Oikawa needed it. Oikawa needed Iwaizumi so much—

_Fuck, princess, you’re such a good boy. Come on, come for me._

It got faster. He felt hot all over his body. His arms were shaking, feet pushing on the couch, bending his back into a beautiful arch. Erratic movement pushed him to the brink and—

“Aaah, Hajime!”

Iwaizumi raced down quickly through the highway. He was exhausted. The day drew out way more than he ever hoped it would, and this, this was the cherry on top.

“Fuck..,” he mumbled under his breath as he sped up. He didn’t understand what _he_ could possibly want. On top of everything going on, this was the last thing he needed. Iwaizumi sighed out, trying to relax. All he wanted was to just go back home to Oikawa and have dinner before going to sleep. He wanted a peaceful night with him all to himself. Of course, though, nothing ever went his way.

The sound of his motorcycle zipping by cars flooded his ears. He loved riding; it made him feel this freedom unlike anything he ever felt before. Tonight, however, he hated his motorcycle. He wished out of all things every car and bus, any vehicle to be exact was broken, so he wouldn’t be on this stupid mission.

As he got closer and closer to his destination he began to feel a lump in his chest. He was nervous. This guy was no joke unlike all the other men he dealt with constantly. Iwaizumi could see the location in the distance. After taking a deep breath he sped up once more.

Locking his motorcycle, he climbed off and trudged toward the abandoned warehouse, his hand placed where his gun holster was just in case. He approached the door, taking a second to really take in what was happening. After a second of thought he kicked the door with all his strength walking into the near pitch black warehouse.

There he was in all his might. Iwaizumi came face to face with the man he had been cursing throughout the whole ride here.

“I see you got my message.”

Iwaizumi paused, unable to see his surroundings due to the lack of light. “Yeah. I got your damned stupid cryptic message... Sugawara.”

=========

Oikawa felt his whole body turn jelly. It’d been five minutes since he moaned out Iwaizumi’s name and he didn’t move an inch. He didn’t even remember that Iwaizumi might have left him with two guards in front of his door, even though they weren’t close enough to hear him jacking off, it still felt a bit weird. But he didn’t care about that for now. Eventually the brunet turned to lay on his side, looking to the front where the mirror showed his exposed body to himself. Hand sticky, white substance sticking to his palm that he just stared at.

It’s not a new occurance for the boss anymore.

Usually a good climax promised Oikawa a good night sleep but that time he just didn’t feel good.

=========

Iwaizumi crossed his arms. The moment he stepped into the abandoned warehouse, the doors behind him shut, only a bit of moonlight from the roof allowing light.

There stood Sugawara Koushi watching him carefully. “I’m glad you’re here, we didn’t have to wait to long.”

“And who is we exactly?” Iwaizumi asked, looking around. He continued to keep his hand near his gun. All Iwaizumi heard was his soft chuckle.

“That’s none of your concern. I’m surprised you came here, usually you consider threats only that.”

“Yeah, well, let’s say if you’re the one sending the threat I know you’re serious.” The silver haired man seemed satisfied with his answer.

“You’re smart,” Sugawara replied, throwing a smile which quickly twisted in to a grin. “We know where six of your apartment complexes are as well as the code into all of them. So make sure you keep your hand away from that phone and not alert your pretty little boss for us. If you do I have a large amount a men at each location practically _dying_ to kill Oikawa.”

Iwaizumi snorted. “How do I even know you’re telling the truth? I could just leave here and now. How could I possibly believe a shitty threat like that.”

Sugawara pulled out a small tablet typing in something before turning the screen. On the screen was live footage of the outside building of the six apartment complexes each with Karasuno’s men secretly waiting around them. The one that caught his attention most was the very complex he had left 40 minutes ago.

_F_ _uck._

Iwaizumi went quiet and that’s when Sugawara knew he was convinced. The silver haired male stepped toward him keeping his gaze forward. “We found out recently that Aoba Johsai and Fukurodani have now made an alliance. You two are getting quite desperate. Am I right?” Iwaizumi continued to stare at Sugawara, trying to hide his frustration.

_H_ _ow the hell did this bastard figure that shit out so quickly?_

Iwaizumi knew Karasuno’s mafia was an old one trying to come back into the fight. They had recently obtained top new members allowing them to enter fields in which they lost a while ago after a huge defeat. There was no way they had enough skill to pull this off or even threaten Aoba johsai to such an extent.

“So it is true that you’ve partnered with Nekoma.”

Sugawara shrugged his shoulders not giving off anymore information. The only way he would have possibly known any of this information is if they had help from Nekoma—who not only had a highly trained hacker, but a very good bounty hunter.

“Alright, Sugawara, get on with this shit, I wanna go home. Why the fuck did you force me to come here? I didn’t realize you wanted to fight so badly.”

Sugawara smirked pacing around Iwaizumi. It was clear now that there were maybe four—no, five other people around him.

 _I_ _could take them easily..,_ he thought to himself before his thought process was interrupted by Sugawara’s voice.

“You know, Iwaizumi, you make really bad lapses of judgement when Oikawa’s life is on the line.”

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes. “What’s that supposed to fucking mean?”

“It means you’re getting rusty,” a familiar yet sickening voice echoed through the chamber. The lights flooded on and eventually the abandoned factory was fully lit.

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes adjusting to the new light before coming eye on eye with the last man he wanted to see. “Kuroo. What is this shit?”

Kuroo grinned, a line of Nekoma soldiers behind him. This brought the number of people in the room up to twenty.

_I_ _can still maybe take them..._

“You need to learn to be more careful, Iwaizumi. I didn’t think you would fall for such a stupid trick.” Iwaizumi immediately pulled out his gun, when all the other men around him whipped out theirs as well pointing them at him.

“Shut up, you ugly shit.” Iwaizumi took a step back before being greeted with a large man behind him. He wasn’t able to figure it out until he looked up.

 _Azumane_.

Iwaizumi knew then the situation he was in might be impossible to get out of easily. “Alright. What the fuck do you want?” Kuroo’s shit-eating wide grin made Iwaizumi’s blood boil.

“An eye for an eye. You have our Lev, so we hope Oikawa gets our message loud and clear.” Then at that moment three men quickly ran at Iwaizumi. Iwiazumi was a trained fighter, he had fought all his life and could practically do it with his arms tied behind his back and blindfolded. He got this.

After a moments notice Iwaizumi easily knocked down one of the men that came for him, twisting his arms behind his back. He kicked the shin at another the moment one guy tried to upper punch him. Dodging, attacking, Iwaizumi managed to handle these guys quite effortlessly. If he wasn’t able to take down that amount of men, he wouldn’t proudly call himself Seijoh’s Ace.

The moment Iwaizumi finished off the last guy, he smirked at Kuroo. “That’s all you go—“

A loud bang. Second one followed close.

Then the room went silent after Iwaizumi’s body fell to the ground.


	6. The Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Even the sturdiest building will collapse if you knock out its foundation pillars. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning:
> 
> Panic attack (might be inaccurate), Self-harm: biting

Iwaizumi couldn’t process what had happened.

Dizzy. His head hurts.

What’s happening?

He winced, a stinging pain from his leg from where Kuroo had shot him brought him back to reality. Grabbing his bleeding shoulder, he looked up at Kuroo, face full of rage. He could only make out the other’s malicious grin as he fished Iwaizumi’s phone from his pocket. Fuck, his vision started to blur.

The last thing he heard was Kuroo’s voice telling him to “ _say cheese”_ along with a blinding flash from the camera, then the world went black.

It’s almost impossible for Kuroo’s smile to grow wider but the the sweet message he sent to Iwaizumi’s boss was thrilling for the sadist.

[ 📱 ] To: Oikawa

>> An eye for an eye. Bitch.

>> [Photo is sent]

>> Lots of love, Kuroo Tetsurou

=====

It was about three in the morning when Oikawa stirred himself awake. It had always been like this whenever he was having a rough day and every day was a rough day when he got no Iwaizumi to cuddle to at night. Iwaizumi had spent so much nights in Oikawa’s apartment, enough to get him his own pair of slippers and a toothbrush. The only times the boss let his bodyguard sleep in his own condo was when they had a heated argument about the stupidest thing, and Oikawa held his pride too high to choose spending a cold, insomniac night alone rather than saying the magic word.

Only in Iwaizumi’s safe arms did the brunet fall into deep slumber. That, and after a good jack-off session.

Oikawa stretched his long limbs with a groan. It was quite surprising that he fell asleep on the couch, because even though the comfort point of the furniture was 10 out of 10, the brunet usually struggled to close his eyes and relax in his California king bed (comfort point: 12/10). Oikawa yawned, kneading the pillow to lay his head on it again.

Seeing alien patterned trousers on the fur rug, he realized the only clothing that actually still wrapped around his body under the blanket was the shirt. In this half naked state, he knew he didn’t plan to sleep at all but somehow managed to doze off in the middle of either spacing off or watching Korean drama.

And, ugh, who lowered the air conditioning system?

_Must be Iwa-chan._

Shivering from the cold, Oikawa then decided to put on a clean boxer but didn’t bother to put proper pants as he snatched the remote control to raise the temperature of the room to his liking.

_Huh, temperature this warm would get Mr. Hedgehog grumble and strip to his pants if he was here._

The brunet smiled at the thought. Speaking of, he wondered what he’s up to.

Feeling mischievous, Oikawa decided to spam Iwaizumi with annoying text messages, hoping the guy would yell at him to _shut the fuck up, Oikawa, or else I swear to God—_

Oikawa blinked when he saw the pop-up notification. A text from Iwaizumi at midnight through his personal phone? Was he drunk? Was that a drunk text?

He should’ve been happy to receive a random text message from Iwaizumi—he would’ve been happy, but the unsettling feeling began welling inside him. It couldn’t be good.

Gulping, Oikawa carefully tapped the notification to open the message.

Oh, how his heart dropped to his stomach at the picture he received.

A picture of Iwaizumi laying on his side in an awkward position, face black and blue, eyes narrowing at the camera to probably adjust to the bright light, and blood—

No. _Nonononono_ — _It’s impossible. It can’t be—_

Oikawa started to nervously bite on his nails as he paced back and forth.

What’s going on? Where was he? What happened? How could he end up beaten up? Who did this? Iwaizumi is strong. Was this what he meant by business?

Oikawa got the answer for himself when he scrolled to see the actual text received with the name of Kuroo Tetsurou on the bottom, taking responsible for the action. The shock stopped him from moving.

 _Calm down. Think,_ the brunet tried to inhale a deep breath when he started to recognize the muffled sound of loud pounding of his heart beats in his ears. _Calm down and think, Oikawa._

But he physically could not. His eyes kept darting to the gruesome photo. Iwaizumi looked wrecked, and blood—blood was everywhere. Oh, God, Oikawa felt a lurch in the stomach at the sight of it.

Oikawa’s body went cold, he was sweating buckets. Breathing quickened and suddenly gravity doubled on him. His knees wobbled as he tried to take a seat. He had never been good with this kind of thing. It didn’t happen often, his first time ended pretty well because Iwaizumi had been holding him throughout the whole crying, whispering sweet nothings to his ear. But Iwaizumi was not fucking there. He was on the other fucking line, close to death at God only knows where.

Every calming thing he had tried to name in his brain to mimic Iwaizumi did little to none to help him because at the moment Oikawa’s train of thoughts could only end on one thing.

_Iwaizumi was dying._

“No… Iwa-ch—,“ Oikawa choked on his own words. He coughed. It hurt. His throat hurt. He tried to pull his own hair, hoping the pain would pull him out of whatever trance he was in, but his shaky arms refused to listen. He needed water. He needed to drink.

The world spun Oikawa around. He tried to grab a glass of water but the next loud thing Oikawa could hear was it breaking against the granite floor. With all his might, Oikawa pushed himself back to avoid stepping on the shards until his back collided against the wall with a loud thud, knoking air out of him. That’s when his knees gave out.

It all happened too fast. Tears began pooling in the brunet’s eyes, huge lump of spit seemed to have blocked his throat. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t breathe.

It was hard for Oikawa to concentrate at other things when his lungs were screaming for oxygen. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t do this alone. Shaky finger tapped on the screen, and after a few nerve-wrecking fails, the boss managed to speeddial Hanamaki Takahiro.

=====

It should have been a calm morning. Waking up to birds chirping, gentle sunshine through the gap between windows cover—but no. A ringing of his too loud phone was what he woke up to.  
  
 _Ugh—Goddamn it, I forgot to set it on silence…_

Matsukawa stirred in his sleep and the pink haired boy ran his fingers through his messy locks in an apologetic manner. He glanced at the clock.

_Who the fuck called at three?_

Hanamaki groaned, getting off the bed to sit up and take the call, ready to yell at whoever insane person on the other line. But how surprised he was to hear little noises of a familiar voice. The name of the caller blinking on his phone screen proved him right.

“Who’s that, babe?” came Matsukawa’s deep voice, rough with slumber as he moved around on the bed to hug Hanamaki’s waist.

The pink haired man just bit his lip and talked to the phone, “Boss? What’s up?”

A gush of relief flooded Oikawa's body when the line connected. With two shaking hands, he pressed his phone to his ears. A rough drag of Hanamaki's name could be heard in between ragged breaths as Oikawa tried so hard to control his breathing while in the brink of breaking down.

"M-Makki... help me--please... Iwa-chan--" The high-pitched cry was loud enough for Matsukawa, who was now sitting on the bed to hear. He furrowed his thick brows, moving closer to Hanamaki and studied the pink haired man's expression. When the other didn't respond quickly, he pressed, “what's wrong?"

Hanamaki furrowed his brows trying to understand what Oikawa was saying. He could tell he was completely disheveled.

“O-okay, boss, I can’t really understand you but we’re on our way over now, okay? Hold on just for a second.” Hanamaki jumped up, taking a shirt and quickly slipping on his pants. “Come on,” he urged Matsukawa, “Oikawa seems really upset, I think something happened to Iwaizumi.” He said before rushing out of the apartment so quick it should be on world’s record with now alert Matsukawa trailing behind. They got in one of their nice black cars and raced down towards the 5th apartment they knew Oikawa was staying in at the time. After find a place to park, Hanamaki and Matsukawa took no time at all to hop in the elevator and ride up to the top floor where Oikawa’s apartment monopolized the entire floor. Luckily their own apartment wasn’t that far off from the place so by the time they got to his door only 15 minutes had passed.

Hanamaki knocked on the door carefully. “Boss? You in there?”

No response. Matsukawa exchanged looks with his partner. Second attempt still produced none.

“He’s gonna hate me for this later,” the taller of the two mumbled as he pulled out the tools to open the lock in Oikawa’s door. “I mean, isn’t it time already for him to give us the key? We’re best friends enough to come and snack on his stash without having to be invited.” They both snickered at that.

But the smirk died down once they saw the state of the usually neat and spotless apartment.

A jumble of mess in the living room, pillow, blankets, all thrown on the floor. One of porcelain vases was destroyed into pieces on the floor, the fresh flowers the man changed each day now spread in a puddle. The kitchen was a bit cleaner, though, despite one big shard of glass that they recognize as a part of Oikawa’s favorite cup. As alarming as it might look, the rest of the room looked untouched so they crossed burglar out of the list. But that didn’t lower the men’s alarm. They heard Oikawa scream into the phone, there could be someone else inside the room—Matsukawa nodded to his parner and let the pink haired boy take a cautious step into the room, while he followed close, a pistol ready to take out any intruder.

“Oikawa? It’s us,” he whispered as they explored the rooms. Nothing seemed to be out of ordinary. Everything but the living room they saw before was in place. Only one more room to check.

Matsukawa made a quiet noise to catch the other’s attention, then mouthed _bedroom_ to Hanamaki.

The pink haired man took the lead as he checked the handle. Unlocked.

After a synchronized count to three, the two slammed the doors opened, only to find the boss alone, safe and sound—thankfully—tucked in the corner of the room in a small space beside huge wardrobe and wall-height glass window. Hair disheveled, eyes puffy from too much crying—he looked like shit already even without trails of blood flowing down from a fresh bite wound on the most fleshy portion of his palm.

“Oikawa! Jesus Christ—man, what happened?” Hanamaki ran to Oikawa’s side gently pulling him out of the corner to check his hand wound. “What did you do…?” He asked sadly, though the questions remained unsolved while the man in question just blankly stared blankly at the window. Hanamaki decided to take care of his wound first. Standing up, he handed the man over for Matsukawa to hold then ran toward the bathroom. He knew Iwaizumi always kept a fresh first aid supply kit in the bathroom so he quickly pulled it out grabbing the essentials; a bandage, disinfectant, and neosporin. Hanamaki then rushed back over to Oikawa cleaning the wound and applying medicine before trying to bandage his hand up.

“Oikawa, where’s Iwaizumi..?” He asked in a low worried tone.

=======

Fifteen minutes ride had taken the two rushing into Oikawa’s apartment but in that short of time, the brunet managed to damage himself.

The silence in the room had driven him nuts. In his panic, Oikawa had tried to remind himself that he was still there—that the world was real and this mild hyperventilation he had been having was real. The only way he thought could bring that to mind was to induce physical pain. Canines dug deep into the skin, breaking the layers and letting fresh warm blood oozing out of the cut. Bad idea, because he started to feel short of breath at the smell of iron. He only stopped once he slammed his forehead to the wardrobe, the pain from the impact distracted Oikawa from the blood as he slumped down in the far corner of the room.

======

It took time for his hazel orbs to finally focus on what’s around him. At the mention of that name, Oikawa eventually gave a response. It was small at first, just a blink and a flinch of fingers that only Matsukawa could feel, and when he did, the tallest of the three just pulled the brunet more into his arms. They both knew they were walking on thin ice; handling a screaming Oikawa gave them more space to move than a wordless lump of body. Matsukawa had dealt with this, his hysterical antics when the brunet almost lost his mind after knowing the fact that Iwaizumi started seeing a woman a year ago. He knew how to deal with Oikawa, gentle touches always worked with him. So the black haired man took the lead.

“Oikawa,” Matsukawa started, cradling the fragile looking man closer and rubbed his cheek, “can you tell us what happened to Iwaizumi?” Oikawa heard Matsukawa gently repeat Hanamaki’s question for him.

That’s when the memory rushed back into Oikawa’s mind. His mind had been in shut down mode since he accidentally knocked off the flower vase—the loud smash froze him enough to disorient the brunet, but now it’s alive, and it’s playing back the sight of the picture of a wrecked Iwaizumi with blood all over him.

“Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan—they caught him..,“ Oikawa managed to whimper out in between his pained cries. Adrenaline rushed, but Matsukawa and Hanamaki could only look at each other with confusion all over their face. Who was Oikawa talking about?

“He was here,” the brunet continued again, “Then—then he gone… they caught him and Kuroo’s text—“ and he coughed from chocking on his own words from wailing _“he’s dying, he’s dead”_ repeatedly.

Matsukawa cursed and hugged his boss closer if possible. He peppered kisses on his sweaty skin in attempt to try and calm him down. He eyed at the pink haired boy to check Oikawa’s phone, hoping the puzzle pieces would come together.

Hanamaki looked at Oikawa worriedly before grabbing his personal phone off the floor where it had been dropped. He opened it after messing with the password (his birth date was seriously the worst password). Scrolling through he quickly noticed the text from Iwaizumi’s own personal phone and looked at it. There seemed to be a darker spots of blood from Iwaizumi’s shoulder and thigh and that’s where he could assume the man had taken gunshots. He shouldn’t say the bloody scene wasn’t disturbing but it could a better sight than he had assumed from Oikawa’s hysterics. After a second he put his hand to his mouth and gritted his teeth upset.

“Oikawa. Calm down. Iwaizumi is a smart guy, he’s not dead,” Hanamaki said placing the phone down on his bed. He didn’t know if what he was saying was true, but at the moment all they had was hope.

“Come on, get your shit together we need to go rescue him! We need you to be on your top game or Iwaizumi really is dead!” Hanamaki said, trying to snap Oikawa out of this trance. “Iwaizumi needs you right now, Oikawa!”

Matsukawa’s brows knitted together in a frown, wondering if he should just let his partner raise his voice at Oikawa or tell him to shut it. But Hanamaki’s method somehow helped.

Although the brunet flinched at the yelling, the loud voice defininetly pulled his attention back to the man in front of him.

“Makki—“ he whimpered, looking so desperate and curled up so small, “W-what do we do? Kuroo’s got him. Kuroo’s going to kill him even if he’s still alive!”

Hanamaki grunted. “I don’t think we should start thinking that so quickly. I’m pretty sure he’s referring to our captive, Haiba Lev, when he stated “an eye for an eye.” I’m guessing they want him back,” he said sitting down on the bed to think. “Do we have any way of contacting Nekoma? To do a trade. They can’t kill Iwaizumi because if they did, they would kill Lev in the process.” Of course Aoba Johsai would not hesitate to eliminate that half-Japanese guy if things came to the worst.

Matsukawa hummed. “True. Lev is a top member of theirs and they know that.” Hanamaki nodded at Matsukawa’s comment. Then it all went silent again when the boss didn’t respond.

Hanamaki looked up at Oikawa. Worry printed clear in his expression as he reached down and placed his hand gently on the man’s cheek.

“Oikawa, I need you to snap out of this… Please. You’re the smartest guy I know. We can’t do this without that pretty brain of yours. Is there anyway we can somehow get Nekoma to offer up a trade?”

Matsukawa watched how his partner desperately tried to reconnect with Oikawa but the brunet remained unresponsive. He knew the three of them were tired and it’s too early in the morning for everything to function properly. Matsukawa, out of everyone in the entire world, knew better how Hanamaki had never handled sleep deprivation too well and being woken up with a panicking crying voice at 3 am didn’t help him to think clear too.

The black haired man decided to step in when the other groaned out of frustration, “Come on, Oikawa! Stop crying, for fuck’s sake—,” he kicked the nearest chair, “stop crying and help us please?! Fuck—“

“Hiro,” Matsukawa cut, making the pink haired male turn to him, “will you please brew a cup of warm tea for him? He’s been crying too much, we need to make him stay hydrated.” He knew Hanamaki listened when the other male let out the biggest sigh and lowered his head. “Make one for you too, babe. Calm down. I’ll talk to him.”

His reasoning must have gotten into the other’s brain because the next second Hanamaki got up and leave the room. Before tuff of pink hair fully disappeared behind the door, Matsukawa added, “Put honey in his cup, Hiro. This guy ain’t taking tea without diabetes,” and the faint smile in his crush’s face was enough to make Matsukawa happy.

Now, he had to handle Oikawa.

“Oikawa? Can you hear me?” Matsukawa started, repositioned himself to sit more comfortable on the floor as he pulled his boss sideways onto his lap. The brunet just rested his head on his shoulder, hiccupping between cries. Hanamaki’s screaming had forced him to build his wall of defenses again. The one Matsukawa was trying to break through to get to him. Gentle caresses was an opening.

“Oikawa, it’s okay. It’ll be alright,” he whispered, fingers carding through his damp brown hair, pulling back wild strands that stuck to the skin of his forehead from sweat. Sweet nothings were what Oikawa needed even though they both knew the truth was far from being fine. Matsukawa sighed at no sight of even the smallest response from the other. God, he never wanted to do this in front of Hanamaki but they needed to deal with this as soon as possible.

“Hey, come back, okay? Come back to me, _Princess._ ”

A pair of lips pressed against Oikawa’s mouth. They danced round casually in practiced move, gently clamping the lower part of the brunet’s lips. As if it’s not the first time he coaxed Oikawa back into reality with kisses. And it was not.

Oikawa often passed out after a rough ejaculation of one crazy sex night and it was Matsukawa who brought him back. He was used to handle the brunet laid limp underneath him, caressing his hips and pressing wet kisses on his neck where he knew Oikawa liked it. Even without his member deep inside the brunet, Matsukawa knew what to say to connect to him. And he mimicked the act.

“Come on, baby—come back,” he whispered against the swollen red lips. He gently sucked on it. The blood he tasted on his mouth made him realize that the brunet didn’t only bite and harm his hand. _God, this is too much._

The fruit of his effort was sweet, though, when he felt gentle lips curling around his.

Matsukawa deepened the kiss to test the waters and how glad he was to find out Oikawa had actually listened to him and returned the kiss back. He then pulled back, only to see Oikawa’s eyes started to focus on him.

“Hey.”

“Mattsun,” came Oikawa’s quiet voice, rough from too much screaming, but at least he could see the brunet breathe lightly now. He sat him up, letting the man supported himself and leaning against the wardrobe. Not exactly himself yet, but way better than a crying mess.

Just in time, Hanamaki appeared back in the room with a tray of hot tea. He had prepared the tea to the best of his ability filling up Oikawa’s cup with maybe too much honey. A soft smile was plastered to his lips when he walked in just in the moment as Oikawa started coming back to normal, clearly oblivious to what had happened in the room while he was absent.

“Oh, hey, boss,” he said, placing the tea tray on the floor next to them. “I made you some tea. Do you think you could drink it...?” Hanamaki picked up the mug handing it to Oikawa “It’s hot, be careful.”

Matsukawa helped assisting his partner to hold Oikawa’s mug for him, letting the exhausted looking male to sip the warm drink slowly.

“Thank you, Makki,” Oikawa muttered, tired smile stretching on his lips, but still a smile nonetheless. He avoided eye contact with the pink haired male, though, knowing he just made out with Matsukawa behind his back—not that Oikawa wished for him to know about their strictly-physical relationship, it just felt ten times worse with him in presence.

Oikawa wrapped his palms around the mug on his lap and the contact made him well aware of the pain from the wound in his hand. He flinched, pulling it away leaving one to warm his cold fingers. His senses had come back to him, every sensation even felt twice as strong as it should have been. His head was still heavy. Crying didn’t leave him only emotionally drained without another gift; a throbbing headache.

It was still so quiet before Oikawa started finally his mouth, “he was still here around ten,” Oikawa traced the handle of the mug, “he left soon after, though, saying he had some kind of a—“ a remaining soft hiccup, “—a business to handle.” He let out another soft sigh and a silence followed until he continued, “Did Kuroo stalk him or did he trick him? How did he get him? Why didn’t Iwa-chan resist? He’s stronger than that. He’s smart. My Iwa-chan is smart.” He frowned. Fuck, his head hurt a lot. “This doesn’t make any sense to me.”

Hanamaki thought for a second. Before looking at Oikawa. “When we parked our car I noticed there was no sign of his motorcycle, so we can assume he wanted no one to trace him if he didn’t call a driver. I’m guessing either black mail or he was jumped. If you look at the photos there is blood on his knuckles which meant he probably didn’t go down without a fight.” Hanamaki pulled the phone back over to him looking at the photo. “I’m guessing he was severely out numbered.” He stared at the message before realizing something. “Hey wait if Iwaizumi is still with Kuroo that means Kuroo technically still has his phone.” Hanamaki said showing him the phone. “Maybe we could call and see who picks up.”

“Or even better we could try and track it,” Matsukawa added.

Oh, that didn't come to mind before. It was true what he had said about Bokuto back at the bar, when feelings were involved people stopped using their brain. It backfired at him. Jesus, how could he not? It's Iwaizumi we're talking about, okay? Oikawa's fortress. His strength. Oikawa was not the leader of Aoba Johsai as he was if it weren't for Iwaizumi's support. And Kuroo Tetsurou picked up on that. He knew in order to destroy Oikawa, he needed to destroy his pillar.

"You're right... You're right, Makki."

Matsukawa looked at his partner, then back at the brunet, worry was still apparent on his face when he asked, "what do we do now, boss?”

For the first time Oikawa turned his head up and looked straight into his best right-hand men's eyes. "Try and call Kuroo," he said softly, his throat still sore from how much it probably swelled, and continued, "when the line connects, give it to me." It might not be the best choice Oikawa could decide at the moment. It was very obvious from his stuffy nose and hoarse voice that Kuroo's threat had wrecked him. But the man felt like running out of options. "Set up a tracking application from my laptop, Kunimi-chan has installed it for me."

Hanamaki nodded and in a second, he quickly turned on Oikawa’s laptop and set everything along with the cables before going back to the phone. He went to Iwaizumi’s contact and called it. The room was quiet as the sound of the phone trying to get the signal filled Hanamaki with a sickened anticipation. After another long pause the phone made a click sound and the call went through. No one spoke on the other line. Hanamaki handed the phone to Oikawa shrugging.

Oikawa couldn't help but start getting anxious again. What had Kuroo planned? Why couldn't Oikawa's brain work properly at times like this? He wasn't called the cunning strategist for nothing, but why couldn't he think of anything at the moment? Oikawa pressed his fingertips to his temple, putting gentle pressure in hope to ease the throbbing pain in his head.

He held it out again for Hanamaki and said, "try again." He'd get through that even though second attempt only lowered his pride, showing how desperate the leader of Seijoh was. But, fuck, what else should he do?

Hanamaki nodded once again ringing for Iwaizumis personal phone. Once again the call connected but no one spoke through the phone. Hanamaki decided to speak first. “Hello? Iwaizumi?” No reply came.

“Oi, Kuroo, if you’re going to answer at least fucking talk” Hanamaki shouted into the phone. This gained some reaction.

“But it’s so fun to see how desperate you’re acting. I never expected the great Aoba Johsai to call a second time.” Kuroo laughed into the phone.

The room was so quiet that Oikawa could almost hear their breaths. Of course it allowed Oikawa to hear the mocking tone of the man on the other line of the call. Oikawa looked at Hanamaki and reached out his hand for the phone.

"Kuroo," Oikawa started, thankfully honey inside the warm tea helped soothing his sore throat and while his voice wasn't as it usually was, it didn't quiver, "where the fuck did you keep Iwaizumi?"

Kuroo laughed for a moment on the phone. “Your little dog? Hes right here with me. Wanna talk to him?” Kuroo smirked. Hanamaki nodded his head to signal Oikawa to say yes.

Oikawa balled his fist as he felt his energy recharged with rage. He really wanted to punch that smug expression he knew Kuroo had in his face for degrading Iwaizumi like that. He was _this_ close to snapping but he saw Hanamaki's gesture. Right. He needed to ensure Iwaizumi's safety first. "Yes."

The phone went silent for a few minutes. Hanamaki watched the phone unable to control his impatience, but stayed calm for Oikawa. Another second went by before a voice could be heard on the phone. “S-shit… Hey Trashy-kawa..” Iwaizumi grumbled out, his voice dry and husky.

Oikawa couldn't hide his feelings from jumbling into one when Iwaizumi's voice filled the line call. "Iwa-chan," he whimpered out, he could feel his throat started getting tight again as his eyes watered. Oh, never in his entire life he was this glad to be called "shitty". Even though the other male's voice didn't sound like how Oikawa always loved, the brunet was just glad he could hear him. "Iwa-chan, are you okay?"

Iwaizumi fell into a fit of coughs before leaning against the phone that Kuroo held up to his ear. “Yeah—yeah, I’m fucking great,” he said glaring at Kuroo, before groaning a bit as he sat up. “D-did you sleep well last night? Sorry I couldn’t come back, let’s just say the biggest asshole in the—“ _A cough,_ “—country wanted my fucking company.” Iwaizumi knew he couldn’t explain too much since Kuroo was listening in.

Oikawa did say he was glad to hear his man alive—even though it's the hysterics that attacked his rational side of him, because of course Kuroo would never kill the man before he got what he whatever he wanted and that, Oikawa could guess, included the fall of Aoba Johsai.

He did say so, but that didn't mean his heart did not shatter into pieces when he heard Iwaizumi tried his best to mask the pain he was feeling. Not killing his captive didn't equal him being nice. As much as Oikawa didn't want to admit, he bet Kuroo had beaten him up. Pressing his palm to his mouth, Oikawa tried not to let the other know how broken he was as tears flowed out of the corner of Oikawa's eyes at his words. He wanted to reply _"of course I didn't, I never did without you"_ but he knew it wouldn't help any of them. "Iwa-chan, I'll get you out of there. I promise," was what he managed to whisper, his voice wet with tears.

“Ah, fuck, Shitty-kawa—you don’t have to do that for little ol’ me,” Iwaizumi said gritting his teeth as he positioned himself against the wall. Iwaizumi knew Oikawa better then anyone in the world. He knew he was upset he wasn’t surprised at the sound of his disheveled voice. Iwaizumi spoke softly trying his best not to let the pain show through his voice. “Hey, there’s breakfast food in the—in the fridge, okay dumbass? Eat something, I know you’re completely fine and will figure out what to do.” Iwaizumi didn’t want Kuroo to get the satisfaction of Oikawa being completely torn apart. The jackass didn’t get to see what he did not if Iwaizumi could help it. “Shit Oikawa, Kuroo here thinks you’re probably a mess but I know you better than that! You’ve probably been fixing your stupid hair all morning.”

The brunet let out a genuine laugh at that despite the new batch of tears running down his cheeks. He understood what the other was trying to say. Iwaizumi wanted Oikawa to wipe his tears away and be strong for the two of them. He wanted Oikawa to not fret over him because however Kuroo tried to put him through painful experiences, Iwaizumi would stand strong for the two of them. That's how deep their bond was. God, just how much more impact in Oikawa's life could Iwaizumi bring to show? The brunet just felt so much better. Exaggerated talk, he felt like he could conquer the world now. Because he knew Iwaizumi was with him however it was. Kuroo made a big mistake thinking letting Iwaizumi talk to Oikawa would meddle with his emotions.

"I am. I'm curling my hair as we talk," he sniffled, rubbing tears away from his eyes, with a fond smile, "one of us needs to stay pretty and presentable without weird spiky hair all over my head, right?"

“Big talk for a guy over the phone, if you wanna insult me, insult me to my face,” Iwaizumi grumbled back to Oikawa. He wanted to smile, it felt so good to hear Oikawas voices.

Iwaizumi saying he had a rough night was an understatement. He couldn’t stop worrying about Oikawa and how he would react to this. Hearing his laugh made every worry disappear. Iwaizumi knew he would be okay as long as he could hear that laugh. “Hurry it up with your fucking hair dumbass, this guy’s breath stinks.” Iwaizumi sent Kuroo a smirk. Oikawa's giggle followed Iwaizumi's commentary. He didn't even have time to respond to that, though, because Kuroo had already taken control of the phone again.

“Oikawa. I’m gonna make this shit simple okay?” Kuroo said his tone cold a grin on his face. “You have till tonight to return Lev to us unharmed or I’ll put poor Iwaizumi out of his misery. He doesn’t look that good after the fun we had last night.”

Oh, how proud he was of his Iwa-chan. Even in such disadvantage he managed to keep being the strength for Oikawa, being the mental support the boss always needed. Iwaizumi was strong. He was a sturdy cliff that would always stand still however hard the waves tried to come and crash down. And it started to take effects everyone else, including Kuroo Tetsurou, who recognized how much power Iwaizumi had even with his hands tied behind his back.

"That works for you as well, Kuroo-chan," Oikawa had slowly began to regain his composure, letting the other man know that Oikawa would not just sit back and let him take control of the whole situation, "Lev-kun is safe with me as long as you got what's mine."

“Give us Lev and we’ll return Iwaizumi. Test us and pull something shady, and we’ll return him to you in multiple pieces one by one.” Kuroo said before quickly hanging up the phone throwing it on the floor and smashing it so they couldn’t track it.

Hanamaki looked at at Oikawa trying to put together what happened. “Is... is Iwaizumi okay?”

Letting out a soft sigh, Oikawa rubbed his eyes. He couldn't say he was going to take this lightly; who knows what Kuroo would do. Lev was probably an important part of Nekoma's higher ups but Iwaizumi was Oikawa's life. He would never be stupid enough to try and trap Kuroo and risk this. He wouldn't even hesitate to put his personal feelings above the well being of his syndicate of it came to Iwaizumi.

"They got him beaten up. But he's alive. Alive and well," the brunet explained, smallest form of smile appeared in his lips. "You're right, Makki. They want Haiba Lev back. He didn't say anything about the transaction place and time, though, but I'm sure we'll get the information soon." Ah, now that he was well aware of everything, his whole body started to ache from all the things he bumped into few hours ago. "God, I need painkiller."

Hanamaki nodded standing up. He felt a wave of relief over flow him when Oikawa said he was okay. He knew he would be okay but the confirmation of it helped. Grabbing the bottle of pain killers Hanamaki tossed them over. “Iwaizumi is gonna kill you when he sees the mess you’ve made,” Hanamaki said with a small smirk walking back over to Oikawa. “You still have to meet with Kindaichi today. Do you think you can still do that or should we reschedule?”

Oikawa's smile only grew wider at Hanamaki's joke. It's going to be pain in the ass for the cleaning service he'd hire to put everything in place in just a few hours, the boss was a busy man anyway. While Nekoma hadn't sent any details about their transaction, Oikawa had to carry on with the rest of the outline schedule Iwaizumi had planned yesterday. Just as Iwaizumi had encouraged him to, Oikawa would not let Kuroo and everyone else knew the damage this had done to the boss--and fortunately, Oikawa was one of the best actors in the stage.

"I'll do it. I'll visit Lev too. You guys moved him already, right?"

Matsukawa nodded. "Second base camp, actually," ah, so in the same building as Kindaichi was, "Kyoutani and Yahaba are watching him." Oikawa hummed out an acknowledgement and then downed the pill Hanamaki had given to him.

"That's all my schedule for tomorrow will be. Cancel everything else," Oikawa added, already speaking firm in his boss attitude, barking out orders even though his eyes were still puffy red. Shit, he needed a lot of concealer to cover up everything. While the boss was finishing his now cold tea, the two other Gorrilas just sat down in silence, waiting for another command. Oikawa looked up at them and said, "Sleep some more. It's still early. You guys can have three more hours to rest. Have the guest bedroom or the couch. Suit yourself, okay?" Matsukawa helped the brunet walk to his cold bed as he added, "I'm gonna try and sleep myself. Order whatever food you guys want, it's on me." They deserved the best treat for helping Oikawa going through all this.

"Gotcha, boss."

"And, guys--" The two of them paused from leaving the room and turned to Oikawa, before the brunet saying, in the most genuine tone they might have ever heard, "thank you for being here. I owe to you both."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! im sorry for super slow update xD i love kuroo but he looks like the bad guy here D"x i hope you enjoyed the story so far!!


End file.
